


Bad Comedy, You and Me.

by celestial_panda



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_panda/pseuds/celestial_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Lewis, is very much a mundane, who is completely and utterly, screwed- In love with Raphael Santiago, King of the night children, or vampires. He’s been content hiding his infatuation with the other, because royalty doesn’t mix with the likes of him. Except they do, and he supposes he has Clary to thank for that. However, he really wasn’t expecting, a prank Magnus pulled, to be the reason his whole life changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prank-a-fied

If there was only one word to be used to describe Raphael Santiago, it would be, terrifying. That’s it! That’s the perfect word to describe him, him and his gang, and his perfectly coifed hair. Okay, so maybe, Simon was just a little bit more then enamoured with the Raphael Santiago. It didn’t actually start out that way, it took years, and- okay, okay! No more lies, Simon had been thunderstruck and screwed, the second he laid eyes on the other. Caught in the claws of love, and feeling really, really, angry about it. No lie! He spend hours banging his head on the wall- okay no, more like a minute, cause it actually was quite painful and-

“Earth to Simon!”  
“Huh? What’s up Clary?”  
“Don’t look now, but Raphael and his ‘crew’ are coming straight for our table.”

Where was he going with this? Oh right, Raphael Santiago, the bane of his existence. Not to be confused with Magnus Bane, the current bane of Alec’s existence. But everyone knew Alec liked Magnus, he was just so, Magnus. Albeit he was the nicest of that group. To be truthful, Raphael wasn’t that big of a bane, he didn’t bully him, he didn’t do anything, actually. Raphael just seemed to be annoyed by him and everyone in existence, and well, everyone else was just kind of scary. Why were they scary? Well, they were royalty, and he, well Simon was just a mundane. Raphael was a King, King of the night children, actually. I guess you call those vampires. With a single word, they could, potentially rid you of life, but in perspective, they never did that. The only time Simon had seen them do something horrible was, when Camille broke Magnus’ heart. Like poof there goes her head, kind of evil. Simon hadn’t known Raphael was a King until Clary and Izzy had told him. It was just an even bigger reason to avert the eyes and keep quiet.

  
“Don’t you look glorious, Samuel!” Simon furrowed his brow, and to be honest, that was out of the ordinary. Magnus usually only flirted with Alec, well he supposed this wasn’t flirting, but regardless, Magnus only complimented Alec, so it was out of the ordinary.

“Uh, thanks?” With a clap of his hands, and Simon imagined a turn of his heel, Magnus’ attention was back on Alec, and oh shit, he had locked eyes with Raphael. Unsurprisingly, though the other tore his gaze away, and it made him a little sad. Oh right, Raphael, King, royalty, and totally terrifyingly powerful vampire. Did he mention he was in love or- Yeah several times already, he supposed. Technically, this was neutral ground, the university didn’t “allow” status presentations, but everyone knew. These Royals had people flocking to them, why? Well everyone knew. Everyone knew who Raphael was, everyone knew what he was, and the same with Magnus, and well the Seelie Queen was somewhere, always somewhere else. There was Luke, King of the lycanthropes, or werewolves, he was Clary’s step-dad, and that was why Raphael and his crew ‘hung’ out with them, because Clary was royalty too, and she was Simon’s best friend.

Wait, when had he been left alone? Shit, everyone had gone off to class. It sucked being so caught up in your own thoughts, sometimes. “Don’t have class Solomon?” Never mind, he was now alone, with Magnus, it wasn’t like that was a bad thing, Magnus tended to tell him interesting things about Raphael. Simon had no doubt Magnus knew, but he never pried, so he guessed Magnus was okay. He shook his head in a negative fashion, to indicate that he did not in fact have classes. “Why are you…” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence when, what felt like a shower of water fell on him. His life was like a bad sit com, except, people happened to drop things on him. Okay not all that often, sometimes they accidently pushed him down the stairs, or closed doors on his face. Regardless, now he was soaked, and that meant walking back to his home. Monday’s really had it out for him.

“Why so sullen, persimmon?” Simon looked up at Magnus, who for some off-kilter reason, had offered to give him spare clothing, because and he quotes ‘don’t be nonsensical Scott, my home is much closer, let’s get you presentable’. Simon didn’t even realize he had been sulking, it was just a really bad way to start his week. “Just getting tired of these occurrences.” Magnus’ laugh was ear piercing, but not in a horrible way, just in an almost mocking tone, but also kind of mostly filled with mirth. “Is your head up in the Clouds, Sage?”

“My head is fine, thank you…. What does it have to do with anything?” Magnus just shook his head, and with a snap of his fingers, Simon was out of Magnus’ house, wearing some kind of fancy outfit, and he was pretty sure he was in someone’s lap. Turning his head, he felt like screaming, but that would probably get him murdered, not that Raphael looked, like he wasn’t going to murder him right now. “I’m s-sorry, shit… I…. Magnus… and… oh god.” Simon scrabbled to get off of the other, and was met with no singular reaction, even the murderous look had dissipated. “Ra-Raphael?” He heard the other exhale in the way which could only be of a sigh, and then he heard it. “Pinche idiota.” Raphael didn’t seem to be speaking to him, in fact Simon was pretty sure whatever Raphael was murmuring wasn’t for him at all, that is until Raphael really turned to look at him. “What are you doing, bonito?”

“Is that some kind of fish- nevermind…? Look I—someone spilled their water bottle on me, and Magnus, said he could get me a spare outfit, and then suddenly I wasn’t at his house, but I was in your lap- and oh my god, I am so sorry.”

“Por amor de dios- Simon, relax.” Right as if he could relax, after Raphael Santiago, tells him to. He’s feeling like his face is turning as red as a tomato. “Simon, dios, you have to breathe. Mi vida es loca…” He can feel Raphael’s hand on his shoulder, and for some strange reason he’s losing it. Completely and unabashedly losing it, in front of his crush. Why is he such a mess, today? Usually he’s not a complete wreck, well not this much. Sure he can’t really talk to Raphael, but he never loses it like this, ever. He feels so out of it, and oh look, Raphael’s face, and it looks worried, and Simon can’t help it, his fingers reach out to touch the other’s face, and oh shit, no he’s not supposed to be doing that, and yet, Raphael only looks mildly surprised, and why is the world spinning, and getting really blurry. Also why can’t he hear Raphael? Oh, so this is what fainting feels like.

“Magnus, you--- cabron!”  
“Ouch that hurts my feelings Raphael…”  
“Qué chingados, Magnus!!! Do you know what you’ve done?”

The sounds are so loud, and why does he feel like vomiting, and wow, this is a fancy ceiling. Wait wasn’t he just touching Raphael’s face, why is he laying down now? Magnus- Raphael, he can see both of them, and Raphael looks positively upset. He manages to croak out ‘Hey…’ and both of them turn to look at him, and he’s kind of wishing the floor would swallow up the bed now. Raphael doesn’t move and neither does Magnus, but now Magnus looks like a kicked puppy, who ate the favorite carpet- and Raphael, Simon can’t tell what he’s thinking. “Wh-what’s going on guys?” By the way Magnus looks away, and the way Raphael tenses up, he can tell he’s not prepared to hear what happened.  
“How do you feel about marriage Spencer?”

He laughs, and he laughs for an abrupt minute, when he realizes Magnus is being serious with his question. “Uh- I’ve… never… I didn’t…” He might be in love with Raphael, but he’s never imagined marrying him, probably because of that one time Raphael, mentioned that he would not marry, unless it was fate. Simon didn’t want to tempt his fate, and he’d never dared to imagine it. “Well you’re shit out of luck bud, you and Raphael here are getting married!” He swears he’s heard wrong, so he continues to stare at Magnus, and when he hears Raphael mutter ‘dios’ he knows he’s screwed.


	2. Accidental Proposal/Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon unwittingly dig's himself deeper into the situation, making Magnus' prank the least of his problems. Meanwhile Alec tries to reason with Magnus, and well that doesn't go as well as it should, because Magnus is a literal man-child with magical powers. Alec can't resist Magnus, and Simon, can't keep his mouth shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for the comments, I very much appreciated them. I also wanted to let you guys know that there is in fact a pretty big part for Malec, in this story, the first chapter was a to set things up, but Alec and Magnus get their own story told for coherency purposes. I wasn't just writing them as side-characters. They're not the major couple, but they're going to be pretty primary. Much love.

“Dios… Magnus…” He hears the way Raphael grits out the other’s name, and Simon knows it means that Magnus should start speaking if he wants to stay alive- “Fine, Fine. Look, I may or may not have hexed you, hoping you’d like reveal your silly crush to Raphael, and instead you may or may not have been seen holding his face gently, and well the way Raphael was trying to get away from you… and the way you trapped him, means that you unwittingly started the courting ritual… and finished it by kissing him right in the mouth! I wish I had seen that- anyhow, congratulations!” Magnus disappears and Simon’s eyes widen when Raphael throws a chair at the wall, shattering it.

“I still don’t understand.” Simon feels like his voice comes out much smaller than it should, and he’s starting to think maybe Magnus is joking, and maybe Raphael is going to turn around and tell him it’s a prank, and somehow, he can’t help wonder if he’ll be the one left in tears in this ordeal. “Dios, Simon….” It’s the way Raphael says his name, to be honest, it’s the way Raphael has been speaking to him, that rarely happens, and somehow it’s now a normal occurrence. “What Magnus failed to mention, is that as King of the night children, I’ve been…. Put in a perilous situation. Ever since I took the throne from Camille, I’m sure you’re quite aware of that situation, I’ve been under copious amounts of pressure to enter in a marriage with- it’s not important. The important part is that my constant rejection of their suggestions have led them to be rather annoying. Simon when that idiotic best friend of mine, hexed you…. And you kissed me, an elder saw. He declared it a match, and here I am powerless to stop it.”

Simon is dreaming, it’s like a nightmare actually, some weird twisted nightmare, where Raphael Santiago, is speaking to him and looking at him with an almost tender and apologetic manner. Where Raphael, the guy he really likes, is telling him that they’re out of options because an old guy saw him kissing him. Raphael isn’t mad at him, so it has to be a dream, but yet he isn’t waking up, he isn’t able to deny the fact that the sheets feel all too real. “I- I messed up….” He’s messed up so bad, taking that choice away from Raphael, forcing him into some weird domesticity. “Raphael, I’m so sorry!” He hears the footsteps, and then there’s silence, and he doesn’t want to open his eyes, and he doesn’t remember when he closed them. “Ay dios mio…. Simon, this is Magnus’ fault. You and I are victims of circumstances. I will fight to have this revoked. This is not proper, conduct at all, and if I risk having you mope around me, I might as well croak.”

He’s gone insane, is Raphael jokingly chiding him? As if they’ve been friends for a long time, as if.. They are friends, and as if he doesn’t blame Simon for what is happening to them. What is going on? “Raphael…” He receives nothing but a stare, and Raphael is motioning for him to follow. “Look, bonito, I can’t exactly say this is the best situation in the world, but I will fight and make sure, you’re allowed proper decision into your…. Love life?” Simon groans, because he knows he doesn’t have a love life, his love life is pinning after a guy that doesn’t even notice him. Okay well, Raphael is noticing him now, but that’s only because he might be getting married to Simon, and he’s almost certain that he wants this not to happen, after all that’s what he keeps implying. This is all Magnus’ fault.

**Alexander Lightwood**

“Magnus Bane, how could you!”

“How could I what, Alexander?”

“I heard what is happening with Simon. Clary wouldn’t stop talking about it, how could you?”

“It was just a prank, no need to get all riled up- well that is unless you want to have a go at me. I’d welcome that whole heartedly.”

“Magnus-”

Alec can feel Magnus’ fingers against his arm, and he can feel the other leaning against him. He’s been like this since day one. Magnus has always been touching him, and pressing against him. Alec, at first, didn’t like it, not one bit. He was regent of the Nephilim throne, and he was in essence completely forbidden to have any, romantic or platonic interaction with the High Warlock King. Magnus however, cared less and he played by a set of rules that infuriated even his own advisors. Alec Lightwood was completely and utterly in love with Magnus Bane. Except for right now, where he was utterly and completely pissed that, his sister’s, and maybe his own friend, he would deny it, was going to be put in a situation that should have happened naturally. If not, well with some meddling from Izzy, but not something this major.

“Alexander…. Are you… ignoring me?” The scandalous tone in which Magnus speaks, as if he’s been burned or he feels slighted, makes Alec want to roll his eyes. But he’s a grown man, and adult, and oh my angel, he is dealing with a man child, with magical powers. “Magnus Fucking Bane, stop ignoring the problem at hand.” He sees the way the warlock’s face turns into a pout, and he wants to groan, he’s always been somewhat weak to Magnus’ sadden face. This time however, he knows, Alec really knows that Magnus did something absolutely terrible. “Magnus…” He pleads with the other, and when he hears the ‘fine, fine, let’s talk about it’. He knows, maybe he won’t get the perfect explanation but, he knows Magnus is going to try.

“Fine, so I played a little prank and it went haywire.” “

Yes it did. Now Simon and Raphael are going to have to get married.”

“That’s a bad thing in what universe, Alexander.”

“Simon’s universe. He loves Raphael, everyone knows it, and… he’s going to get his heart broken, because Raphael will want to do the right thing… Because…”

“Raphael loves Simon too.” Alec knows, Magnus knows, everyone knows, that those two love each other. The only thing that everyone also knows, is that, neither notice the other. So neither of them know. Everyone was betting on when Raphael’s patience would explode and he would ask Simon out in a grumpy, but loveable way. Alec was the only one who bet on Simon asking Raphael out. Turns out he won that bet, in a weird twisted kind of way. “Oh my Angel, Magnus, please tell me you didn’t… do it because of the bet.” The weary smile that is thrown his way, makes Alec want to run seven miles and maybe scream into a pillow. “I’m the reason… this happened.”

“Well… darling we didn’t know the hex would react that way- it is in no way your fault-”

“No- Cause it’s your fault!”

“Way to hurt my feelings, dearest.”

“Magnus….”

“Alexander, really, if you’re so intent on saying my name, we could be doing something much more fun with it.”

“Magnus!” He can’t help it, he almost shouts the other’s name, and he’s frustrated, and he can’t deal with this right now. “I’ll be back later.” Alec knows it’s not really fair for him to do that, but he needs to leave, he needs to think- oh… Those are Magnus’ lips on his own, and those are Magnus’ fingers in his hair and, he knows he’s angry, and he knows he needs to go check on Simon, because he’s the only one apart from Magnus, allowed into the night children territory. Magnus is distracting, he’s really good at such a thing, and when Alec opens his eyes, and he sees the real Magnus staring right at him, their lips meet again, and things are forgotten, at least for now.

**Simon Lewis**

This is Raphael’s office, or study. He doesn’t really know which, it’s extravagant, a remnant of Camille’s existence he’s sure, because as well as Raphael dresses, he likes Gold things too much. So Simon knows this decadence, this exuberant room is Magnus’ doing and most likely it had been Camille’s gift. He shivers, just thinking of Camille puts him on edge. She had tried getting him into a weird contract and Simon really wanted nothing to do with her anymore,- Not that he could, since she was six feet under, and her head was in the ocean…. It wasn’t a pretty sight to remember.

“Simon, dios, are you going to faint again?” There’s a worried tone in Raphael’s voice, and Simon knows he can’t do this, he can’t lie anymore. “Raphael Santiago…. I’ve always wanted to go on a date with you, although now we’re maybe getting married, and that’s a bit of a jump, because we haven’t even talked for more than an hour, but… I really like you.”

“Simon…” Raphael’s voice is tender, and it’s filled with emotions that Simon doesn’t completely understand, maybe he should ask but he has so much more to say, he doesn’t want to lie, and he doesn’t want his heart to feel so restricted, like he’s not wanted, or like he’s the worst thing that could possibly happen.

“It wouldn’t be that bad to marry you, if it came down to that.” He’s speaking the truth for once, and Raphael’s eyes are as wide as saucers, but he’s not staring at Simon, its’ almost as if Simon isn’t there, as if someone-

“Good, because that’s what the plan is, right Raphael?” That is the voice that came from a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for forgetting to warn everyone of the implied mature situation. I hope it didn't bother you.


	3. Inner Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon Lewis explains in theory what his life has turned into in the last couple of hours, as an unexpected guest makes a sudden and confusing appearance. Also someone might have a plan to fix everything, a horrible, horrible plan. What will Simon do, how can it get any worse, and most importantly when did Raphael become so nonchalant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more informational then I intended, and mostly Simon's inner dialogue. So that means its a very Simon centered chapter. Enjoy!

Okay he really needed to get his life priorities in order. Simon was freaking the heck out, because first of all nothing made sense, and second of all what day was it, and how long had he lost consciousness for? Technically he felt like this was a typical university week, but with more loss of time then per usual. He absolutely needed to figure out what happened, and where everything was heading. More like how fast the freight train was coming at him. Okay, recap time, well inner mind recap time. His name is Simon Lewis- is that too far back? Nah…. Simon Lewis, twenty-something, mundane, who attends a University, and lives in a world where magical creatures are completely and utterly transparent, and by transparent he means, everyone and their mother know they exist.

There are a few hierarchies that exist. At the very top, you’d think there would be the Nephilim branch, but years of discourse and wars have slammed them into second place. In the highest rank of importance there is the warlock society. Enter Magnus Bane, high warlock, and King. Highly annoying, and yet still a friend- how can he still be a friend after this disaster, Simon can’t stay mad at him. Second place we have the Nephilim branch, it’s a little complicated, but the secret is that no one really agrees with who is in charge, Alec’s family is important, sometimes, when they announce they are. It’s a really strange kind of roller coaster; Simon doesn’t really care for it.

In neutral territory there’s the Seelie Court. They’re neutral because they rarely put their foot down, and the only rumour spanning from them is that their Queen is the most beautiful creature in existence. Seelie are already beautiful to begin with so it doesn’t really make a difference. Sometimes, however, they have Seelie who do bad things, but in general people know this court is neutral. Now here is where it becomes horribly interesting. There are the lycanthropes, or the werewolves and the night children or the vampires. They are the eternal rivals. They can get along, but there will be insults thrown and a fight or two. They don’t really have a ranking, and it’s much better that way. People secretly call them the enforcers. Werewolves’ inforce Nephilim rule and Vampires enforce Warlock power.

Simon, never really encountered Raphael, Magnus, when he was younger, but he had dealt with some court things. Such as the Werewolves and the Nephilim.  He met Raphael, his first year of university, and started falling for him hard, ever since. To put it in perspective, he’s a third year. Two helpless and hopeless years of loving Raphael Santiago and he gets into this situation. Now, it’s almost the end of the year, and it should be Magnus’ time to finish his graduate’s degree and Raphael’s time to finish his bachelor. Simon was looking forward to summer, and little secret, all of his classes are night classes. You know, because he’s an idiot in love with a vampire. Now here is where all of this started.

Magnus, on the last week of classes, hexed him, when he talked to him at the bi-weekly hang out. Somehow, the hexed, possessed Simon to kiss Raphael, starting some kind of vampire marriage courting. Well only because apparently some elder saw them, and most likely, thought that they had been dating for a very long time, and was like, ‘ah yes, good, let’s get them married’. Which brought him to fainting, and now here he was. “Hey… Raphael…. Do you think if we tell them we aren’t dating, like at all, that they would not make us get married?”

Raphael, Simon could see him pause for a minute, and just as he seemed to be considering Simon’s words, his face slowly morphed into a frown. “They’ve married off King’s for less…”  He knows that right now he’s living in a very strange situation. One, the guy he likes is in fact a King, two the guy he likes and him, are trying to prevent themselves from getting married, to each other, because they are not dating? It makes his head hurt, people in books and romance novels would be overjoyed with the opportunity to get married to the person they like. Except Simon is pretty sure Raphael doesn’t like, like, him, and who wants to become your crush’s burden? It really doesn’t explain how in the heck, Camille is standing right there.

Simon has to literally take a breath and will himself not to run. Instead he tries to focus on keeping Raphael from tearing Camille apart, again. “How are you still alive?” Camille frowns, it’s unbecoming and it’s almost as if it clicks in his mind, that’s not Camille. “Who are you?” It’s a grin; he’s met with and with an explosion of light, there in front of him, is Tessa Gray. “Raphael, really, you snapped that woman’s head off like a twig, she’s not ever coming back, relax little boy.” He swears he can feel, Raphael’s fingers grabbing his shirt and he can swear, the other is muttering something under his breath, but Tessa keeps talking so Simon keeps quiet. “I heard what Magnus did, from Ragnor, rather unfortunate situation to be in.”

“uh- right… the marriage thing- But really Tessa… I almost had a heart attack.” Simon speaks, and it gets quiet for a few moments, no one moves, and no one says anything. Tessa however breaks the silence. “Apologies, was simply testing new abilities, well…. ‘new’.” Simon wants to tell her it’s really an inappropriate choice, and that she could have been hurt, but- “I can only hold it for about a minute, when I’m heavily cloaking myself, so Magnus can’t find out I’m here.” If there were crickets in the hotel du mort, they would now be making a loud symphony.

“What about a divorce?” Simon turns his attention away from Tessa, looking straight into Raphael’s eyes, and he feels a little overwhelmed, but he keeps his attention on the other boy, well man.

“Dios… Simon… a divorce… this is not a conventional marriage, and… I was raised a good catholic… divorce... mi mama, she would come back to life to show me her disappointment.” It’s filled with sarcasm, and distain, but not necessarily directed towards him, and Simon is grateful for that. “Guys I’m literally here to help-” Simon can hear Tessa and understands that, but a revelation comes to mind.

“So if… we get married, that’s the end of the road? Like… we’ll be married.”

“Dios, Simon… Of course we’ll be married…” Raphael’s voice is filled with all sorts of disbelief, and okay Simon feels a tiny bit idiotic for that question, but he wants to know just how tightly sealed this situation is. “Just have a really horrible fight.” Tessa’s words make both of them stare at her and Raphael’s laughter fills the room, mostly Simon thinks, because of his face, shocked into complete terror. He would never fight Raphael, Raphael could kill him. He’d rather not die to get away from marriage. Can we say unnecessary action? “I’m not fighting Raphael!” He’s sure his voice lifted one notch when he spoke, but Simon can’t be brought to care about that. “Afraid you’d lose bonito?” Simon’s head whips towards Raphael and he knows he’s glaring. “I know I would lose, and I don’t feel like looking like a marbled cut of beef when you’re done with me.”

Tessa is staring at him, Raphael is staring at him, and both look highly concerned and both look like Simon said something horrifying. “We’re… joking…” Obviously they’re joking, and obviously he misses the ball and he completely misunderstands the situation and now he looks like he’s weirder then he usually looks. “Well still, Raphael would probably, most likely can, deck me if we were in a fight.” He says in a joking manner. He wants the tension in the air to dissipate, and it does when Raphael almost rolls his eyes. Vampiric strength would not be a true or fair fight, and Raphael would get expulsed for hurting a mundane anyways, he knows that, which is why he absolutely knew it was a joke… okay so he didn’t think it was a joke, but he thought Tessa lost her sense of morals for a second. It’s really unfair how he didn’t catch onto that one.

“So what do you actually propose we do Tessa?” There’s a wicked glint in her eyes, and Simon isn’t sure he’s going to like this idea, and frankly he’s considering just asking Raphael to deck him in the face, if it’s going to be something that makes even Tessa Gray look like a maniac. “Date Magnus.” Simon’s brain is most definitely fried. Like fried beyond compare, because Tessa Gray did not just tell him to date Magnus Bane. Because everyone knows Magnus Bane is… interested in a man… and shit no one knows that guy is Alec. “Alec would and can murder me, so no.” Raphael looks like he’s just heard the greatest news in history, but then again Simon isn’t sure if it’s for blackmailing purposes or not. “Anyhow, they would just tell, and by tell I mean force, Simon to break up with Magnus, and then ta-dah, Wedding is back on.”

Simon nods along to what Raphael is saying, because frankly, as Magnus is his friend, albeit friend he kind of dislikes right now, he would never do that to Alec, and also he’s terrified of Alec. “It was Alec’s idea.” That on the other hand, brings Simon’s attention straight back onto Tessa, and it makes him both uncomfortable and confused. “Qué?” He nods a little, hoping that Raphael just asked, what the fuck do you mean it’s Alec’s idea? “Alec thinks that since it’s Magnus’ fault anyways that Magnus should help you guys.”

“I don’t agree with this at all!” They turn to see Magnus and Alec walk into the room. “Where the fuck is my security, how are all of you getting into my hotel?” Raphael, sounds mighty annoyed, and really, how the hell is everyone getting into the hotel. “Raphael… as your friend…. They know who I am… so it’s easy to get into your hotel.” Magnus speaks with such certainty, and the look Raphael gives Magnus screams murder. “Te voy a arrancar la cabeza[1]”. Magnus makes an offended motion, and him and Raphael proceed to stare at each other. “So… uh Alec… bad idea…” Simon says, scratching the back of his head a little. “Your current fiancé just told Magnus he was going to rip his head off.” The way Alec says it, it’s almost as if he’s amused, and Simon, briefly glances at Raphael, but seeing as him and Magnus are still having their frienemy stare off, he doesn’t say anything.

“No really, you and Magnus should ‘date’.”

“No we shouldn’t, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice is pleading, but Alec ignores him, in favor of watching Simon.

“For once I agree with Magnus.” Simon says, and still Tessa and Alec look at him, and he really needs to get a break. Why does he have to be in this situation in the first place? “What happened to asking someone out and just going on a date?” Simon mutters, not realizing that everyone hears him. “You kissed him(me).” Sounds out all the voices in the room, and he groans, why couldn’t he just be in love with Clary again?

 

* * *

 

 

[1] I’m going to pull your head off.


	4. Façade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon finds out a secret about himself that doesn't really sink in properly. Alec however is now facing a situation that could put him in really difficult waters, and Raphael might need to come clean about certain things, but will he?

“So how did the two of you meet?” Raphael looks mightily annoyed, and Simon watches him from the corner of his eye, roll his eyes as Tessa either ignores him or doesn’t see him. It doesn’t matter because Magnus is the one that needs to answer.

“It was a rainy day in the park, and Sylvester was without an umbrella-” Simon glares, straight up glares at Magnus, and everyone in the room groans.

“Magnus… you have to use his real name.” Tessa, chides him, and Simon continues to glare at Magnus, and honestly he’d rather not be doing this right now.

“Why?” Magnus is, and everyone can tell, unhappy with this arrangement. Simon is also unhappy with this arrangement. He still thinks the truth is a much better answer then this contortion of a lie. Magnus, although a great actor, and he could most likely convince anyone and their dead relatives that he was whatever he wanted, Magnus Bane was in love with Alec Lightwood. Simon could tell, Raphael could tell, and well even Jace could tell. There was no way in any universe that someone would believe he and Magnus were dating, long enough, so that Raphael and he didn’t have to marry.

“I vote for actual marriage instead of this farce.” Simon says, knowing that in some weird cosmic way that he can’t let Magnus pretend to date him. Frankly Simon is nowhere near wanting to kiss Magnus or even holding his hand. “Dios…” Simon can hear the objections from everyone, except Magnus who seems to be backing him up on this one. “Look…. I think Raphael and I need to talk… alone.” He pleads silently for everyone to leave, and slowly, the people disperse, until there is only him and well the vampire King.

“Would it be totally horrible, if I said that I’d rather myself get married then have to sit next to a sad Magnus?” Simon can see the gears in Raphael’s head turning, and the other seems to sink lower into his seat, it’s almost as if he’s gained an entire 100 years, while Simon wasn’t looking. “Simon…. You’re basically telling me, you wish to get married, to me…” Simon shrugs his shoulders, and then leans back into his own seat. They end up staring at each other for a few minutes, and Simon, frankly, appreciates the silence. “Dios, Simon…. It’s not right… this is not how it’s supposed to work!” Raphael’s voice is almost pleading with him, almost as if he thinks Simon has lost his mind, and Simon can’t say anything because he doesn’t really understand it himself.

“Get some rest… we’ll… continue this conversation tomorrow.” Simon remembers to look at his watch then, and he finds himself cursing, and rushing to stand up. “I have an exam in less than 6 hours!” He takes off, rushing passed Raphael, and he runs out of the hotel, into the quiet streets of New York. When he finally gets to his home, and he’s finally sitting in front of his computer, with his notes for his exam out, instead of studying, he cries. It really wasn’t supposed to happen like this, and it wasn’t supposed to make his heart wrench and his feelings fly, but damn it, he’s really in love with Raphael, and now he can’t even start to deny it.

**Raphael Santiago**

Blood, doesn’t exactly taste like what he tells people it does. It’s metallic, and for the most part tasteless, because he is a vampire, and most of his taste buds are non-existent. The strangest of thoughts, and the strangest truth would be how much better the blood would be, if it were to come from Simon’s skin. Now don’t get Raphael wrong, he would never harm his baby. Yes his baby, his, completely and utterly awkward mundane love interest. Raphael is well aware of the fact that the boy has the biggest of crushes on him. He can tell by the way Simon looks at him, and because Magnus has never seemed to stopped telling him. Clary has also told him, and so has Jace…. In actuality, everyone has told him Simon is in love with him. He’s been trying for over a year to get the council to allow him to simply date Simon, in a normal manner. The unfortunate truth is that Magnus isn’t actually to blame for this situation, but it’s easier to blame him for it.

“Raphael Santiago.” The voice makes his blood run cold, even more than it already is. “If it isn’t the harbinger of my pain.” Raphael watches the elderly man, drop the stack of papers on his desk, and he frowns lightly. “Your request for annulment has been denied. You’re getting much too old not to be married, beside our agents have seen the both of you interacting, they have speculated that it would not be long before you and him worked out, besides, the papers for casual dating you’ve been dropping at our door, it’s pretty incriminating.”

“What about the feelings of this so called mundane about this situation?” Raphael asks in hopes to conjure up some kind of feelings of humility or something.

“From what we understand he’s said on multiple occasions that he would marry you.” The elder looks smug, and Raphael is not in the mood to deal with such idiocy. “Because he thinks he has no other choice!” He knows his voice has risen up in anger and frustration. “He doesn’t.” That is the final words they exchange before the elder leaves. No that’s a lie, the elder mentions there’s a one year deadline. Raphael knows what the elder means by deadline. Raphael has to marry Simon Lewis in a year or… Simon Lewis will be killed.

Raphael supposes it’s time to truly come around and figure out a way to get married, quickly. He figures that with the right jacket he can most certainly make a compelling argument. Except Simon already knows they have to get married, except now, they have a rather enticing reason to do so quickly. After all, Raphael doesn’t want Simon dead, actually he’d rather he stay alive… for the most part anyway.

**Alexander Lightwood**

Everyone had left Raphael’s place, and he had followed Magnus home, because the other seemed completely angered, and beyond himself. “We should be getting married, or dating, not Simon and I. What kind of influences are you under Alexander?” Correction Magnus is furious, and Alec knows he’s going to have a hard time dealing with the warlock for a few days. He hears the words, crystal clear, and he knows Magnus meant them. “I know that’s what you want Magnus…” He speaks softly, because frankly, an angry and saddened Magnus isn’t easy to deal with. Alec and Magnus have been, unofficially dating for a while. They’ve shared more than kisses, and he knows Magnus sees Alec as his partner. Alec wouldn’t deny that he’s chosen Magnus as well.

“Magnus if you’d prefer to be official then that’s what we can do… but you messed up with Simon, you understand that right?” For a second he can tell there’s joy on the elder warlock’s face but then there he goes being frustrated again. “I did not mess up with Simon! Raphael would have eventually messed it up himself! He was asking for permission from his grand council to date Simon, they took notice, and so what if my hex was more potent, all they did was kiss!” Alec understands where Magnus is coming from, but he feels like it truly wasn’t his place to meddle, but he keeps quiet.

“Now the mood is ruined, completely. How unbearable.” He watches Magnus, and he can’t help but smile, although maybe inappropriate, Magnus looks highly adorable as he pout’s in the corner of the room. “Magnus…” He offers out his hand, and he sees no hesitation in the other to move forward and take hold of it. “Alexander, love… we mustn’t fight, I detest it. Also cocktails are a much better answer to our problems.” He gently pulls the other to him, letting him speak, but cradling him into his lap. Magnus might be older, wiser, more than him in every sense, but this Alec can do, he can hold the other securely, and cover him in warmth.

“Are we going to be official then, Alexander?”

“Not if I can fucking help it!” It’s truly shocking, how things can barely be achieved or accomplished when his mother meddles in his love life. Truly she’s supposed to be elsewhere, while Alec is at university. “This situation is much worse then what I was told of!” He can feel Magnus roll his eyes, and they separate slowly, as Alec’s mother seems to be on a spiel. “Pray tell Maryse how did you manage to enter my house?” Alec wants to know as well, because Magnus’ house is almost a fortress. “Your security recognizes only the fact that I’m Nephilim and so let me in, I suppose because of genetic closeness to my son!” You’d assume this was a soft conversation, but there is the promise of death and vile attached to every word his mother says.

“Besides Alec cannot date you! He’s already promised to someone else!” Alec has never heard this before in his life. He’s certain the confusion is showing on his face. “Who exactly am I promised too?” His mother almost has the grin of a century on her face. “Simon Lewis, the only living heir to the kingdom of mundane’s. I’m sure you’ve met before?” Alec isn’t sure he heard that one correctly, and he’s almost certain Simon Lewis isn’t a King. Like 99.9% certain Simon is just a regular nerdy, annoying, but his friend, mundane.

“Simon Lewis is getting married to Raphael Santiago.” He hears Magnus speak and Alec has this shut your mouth look on his face, he’s certain about it.  

**Simon Lewis**

Simon’s phone is ringing, and it’s literally giving him a headache and he really doesn’t want to talk to his mom, right after he thinks he flunked his final. “Hey mom!” He answers, and he’s sure he sounds tired. “Simon I need you to run.” Simon was either completely dead tired of just completely confused, because his mother had just told him to run? “Simon, are you listening to me? I need you to run to a safe place, and stay there, don’t let them catch you Simon!” He’s walking a little faster now, and he’s looking around nervously, when he spots Jace. “Let who catch me?” His mom’s phone cuts off, and he’s left with the beeping sound on the line. “Simon? What’s up nerd?” He hears Jace tell him, with a kind of friendly affection. “I need to get to Hotel du Mort, really fast.” He can tell there’s confusion on Jace’s face, but his friend nods. “You in trouble bud?” Simon answers with ‘I might be, I don’t know for sure’. That’s all it takes for him and Jace to start to run.

You’d think there would be more obstacles to him getting to Hotel du Mort, but he supposes that with Jace helping him, it’s all too easy. “Raphael!” He shouts and in less than a second the vampire is in front of him. Jace and him are breathing hard and he can tell that Raphael is trying to analyze what is going on. However, it’s Jace that speaks up. “So what is the reason that I escorted you here in post-haste panic?” Simon looks down at his phone, no service, and he wonders if his mother is okay. “My mother called me… she told me to run, and not let them catch me… but then the line got cut.” Raphael and Jace look at each other and nod. “She said to go to a safe place… and… well I would have went to Clary or Luke’s but… this seemed like a better place.”

Raphael and Jace seem to talk quietly, as Simon tries to catch his breath on the couch. “I’ll go check to make sure your mother is okay, and to see if there’s anything she can tell me about it.” He looks at Jace, and he feels grateful. Jace and him might not be the best of friends but, he’s proven to have Simon’s back on multiple occasions. “I’ll also ask Izzy to figure out if we have any more information on your family. And Simon… hate to say this but you’re grounded, and under Raphael’s supervision, until we figure out if you’re in danger or not.” He wants to protest, and his mouth opens to do so, but instead he nods, because he can still hear his mother’s hectic and scared voice in his head. Raphael escorts Jace out of the hotel, surely to talk some more, make sure everything is okay, he assumes.

Raphael looks really dashing today, and even more so by the way he leans against his desk, his gaze fixated on Simon. Simon sort of feels awkward about it, because he looks like a sleep deprived, anxious mess. “Have you eaten today, guapo[1]?” Simon goes to nod, but then bites his lip, shit he hasn’t eaten in like more than 6 hours, because of the marriage crisis and his exam studying, and the crying, which he will not admit to Raphael… the crying that is. “No… I haven’t.” He whispers, and he knows Raphael heard him because the vampire looks mightily annoyed. “Dios, how am I supposed to date you, if you die from starvation, mi idiota?” Simon goes to retort but the words ‘date you’ resonate in his mind. Raphael is trying to date him? “What?” He makes sure he heard that correctly. “I would enjoy taking you on a date, but you see there’s this little problem, where if you die, I can’t do that.” Simon tries not to smile, because the situation seems really fishy. “Why?”

“Tu eres estupido[2]! Simon, I like you, and I’ve wanted to date you for a while now, but I’ve been waiting for the accords and papers I filed to be accepted. They were not, but since we need to get married, I might as well do what I want.”  He can’t exactly argue with Raphael’s logic but he feels like he’s now even more into a situation he can’t completely understand. “Also… if we don’t get married within the year, my council has ordered your death.” Simon blinks, slowly, and several times. He looks around trying to understand what Raphael is talking about. “WHY?” He knows he’s shouting by the slight tensing of Raphael’s figure and it makes him feel bad because, it’s not Raphael’s fault, but why death, why something so permanent?  

“Because Simon… I like you, and by the logic of the council, if you live then I do not do what I’m supposed to be doing… Getting married.” Surely this has to be the joke of all jokes. Raphael telling him that he, Simon Lewis, would be the reason he doesn’t get married. That he Simon Lewis can only be the … oh… Raphael likes him too. “Raphael…” He sees the uncertainty in the other’s eyes and now Simon feels like everything just got a lot more complicated. He’s living some kind of Bonnie and Clyde, wild romance novel type thing. Except he really hopes that he doesn’t get killed by a hail of bullets, and also he really doesn’t want to rob a bank or anything like that.

“Solomon! Seems like we’re meeting much too often these days.” It’s almost distasteful, how Magnus seems to be able to disrupt him and Raphael’s moments. “Magnus…” Raphael sounds frustrated, frankly, he supposes he’s frustrated as well.  “So when were you going to tell me, Salmon, that you and Alec were engaged to be married?” He starts coughing wildly, how does he manages to choke on air, he’ll never understand and makes a ‘eh’ sound. “Maryse Lightwood, just came to inform Alexander and I that, Alexander is engaged to be married to the last living heir to the kingdom of the mundanes, a certain Simon Lewis. Ring any bells?” Magnus sounds a little irritated, and Raphael looks like he’s angry, and frankly Simon is confused.

 

* * *

 

[1] Guapo, term meaning handsome.

[2] Tue eres estupido = you are an idiot.


	5. A kiss, a kiss, what is this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is finally honest about his feelings and it might make Simon cry just a little. However, things still aren't as simple as they seem, but could they have found the solution to fix at least most of their problems? They can only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but, I hope you guys enjoy it regardless.

 

“Why in the world would that ring any bells?” He practically shouts, because why the fuck would he be marrying Alec, super in love with Magnus, Alec. Why would he risk crushing on Raphael, if he knew he was somehow obliged to be with someone else? “Simon!” He turns his head to look at Jace, who bursts through the door, and he’s sure this isn’t any better news. “Izzy and I found out that you’re the last heir to the mundane kingdom, and that the Lightwoods have been making contracts with your family for years. Except not really… see they thought they were making contracts with your family, the true heirs, but someone was impersonating you guys, so most contracts are void.”  He urges Jace with his eyes to be more specific because currently it looks like he’s going to have to marry Alec Lightwood. “The one with Alec is legit though.” He groans, and literally squishes himself against the couch. Life sucks hard.

“I know a way to annul it.” They all look at Jace with a sort of desperate hope in their eyes. “If you’re already married, or Alec is already married, the contract is void. At least until you have children or offspring’s or what not.” He almost want’s to say jokes on you but neither him nor Raphael have the right equipment to have children. However, it doesn’t seem like the right place or time to be joking about something like that, so he keeps his mouth shut. “I would most assuredly marry Alexander, but his mother is making that impossible right now. He’s kind of off my radar right now, thanks to a certain Maryse Lightwood.” He lets out an impossibly long breath before standing up. “Well… Raphael, what say you and I get married, right now?” Raphael inclines his head to the side, and Simon can see there are a few questions there. “I mean look at you, dressed to the nines, and me… looking like laundry exploded on me, and I mean… courthouse… takes like 3 hours maximum and then tah-dah married??”

“Dios… Fine… But are we sure I can’t just murder my way out of this one?” Everyone shouts ‘no’ and Raphael shrugs his shoulders. “To the courthouse!” Magnus lifts his hand and everyone knows he’s making a portal to get them there quicker. If anything this might just work, it might just… oh god portals make him sick, he needs to puke, god damn it. They arrive at the courthouse in less than a minute and Simon silently wonders if he can legally marry a dead person. Because in technicalities Raphael is deceased, but they’ve dealt with vampires before, he hopes. A literal two hours later, Simon Lewis, is married to Raphael Santiago, at least legally. It’s kind of bitter sweet. “You’re moving in with me.” Excuse him, what? “What do you mean I’m moving in with you, Raphael?” Everyone groans, and Raphael looks at him like he’s stupid. “We’re married, and you live with your mother. You’re moving in with me.”

Okay so Raphael might have a point, and he is clutching their marriage certificate, and Raphael did sacrifice his plans for this, and Jesus fine, he’s moving in with Raphael.  “Well… guess I’m going to go now?” Leave it to Jace to make an awkward situation worse. Magnus left the second the papers were signed. Literally, Jace ended up being his witness to the marriage, his best man? How peculiar. This is what happens when your life goes down the toilet. It’s completely silent until Jace is out of the view, and Simon can tell it’s dark outside now. “I’ll move in with you… but only because you’re right.” Raphael’s look tells him that he doesn’t need a reason. Walking down the steps to exit the courthouse, they’re awkward, this is awkward. “At least I don’t… die?” He hears the sigh of frustration that leaves Raphael’s lips and it makes him want to be quiet but it’s like he can’t.

“I really wish we could have done this like a normal couple… for your sake. This was always something I knew could be my destiny, then I saw you, sitting there, smiling and it was captivating, almost as if I were lucky enough to see the sun again. I could see it, feel it, the way you watched me, and yet I didn’t want to give you this kind of life. One were marriage was the first and only solution. I wanted to tell you, not to like me, instead I spoke rarely. Yet regardless of the ways this went, I feel like, the moment you would have found out about marrying Alec Lightwood, I would have married you first.” His eyes feel like they’re filling up with tears, and Simon had no idea, that Raphael Santiago was such a romantic vampire. He had no idea that Raphael’s feelings for him, could rival his own. “Raphael-”

“No listen Simon. I wanted to date you. Take you to those night fairs you talk about, to see those movies you never shut up about, I wanted to take you to restaurants, on walks, to go dancing, figure you out.” He can feel Raphael’s hand on his cheek and he’s pretty sure he’s wiping away the tears that are streaking down his face. “I wanted to see if you’d get nervous when I kissed you for the first time, and I wanted to hold you, and watch you sleep, watch you wake. Figure out how many sounds you make, when you’re thinking or tired.” He’s feeling pretty breathless right now, he thinks it might have something to do with the lack of sleep, and stress he’s been feeling these passed two days. Also it might have to do with the most beautiful, and yet creepy Raphael-esque confession he’s receiving.

He’s a grown-adult-man, kind of, technically, and he’s being overwhelmed by the confessions of a vampire king. Next thing he knows Raphael will tell him he loves him, and Simon will pass out. “I know, you deserve much better, mi amor, but from now until the end, I will make sure you receive only the best.” He’s melting, is this normal? Is one, super handsome, and shit- his husband allowed to make him feel these kinds of heart palpitations? Actually is he having a heart attack? “Dios Simon, stop thinking so much.” It’s like he can’t help himself, and he leans forward pressing his lips against Raphael’s. Raphael’s hands are already holding his face, but as their lips meet, one of the hands moves to pull them closer.

They kiss for what seems like a long time, and Simon’s body feels light, and set on fire. He can’t help the smile that’s plastered on his face and he can’t even stop himself from leaning his head against Raphael’s shoulder. He just fucking kissed Raphael Santiago. He just kissed his actual husband, and it felt so perfect. Except in reality it wasn’t perfect, because, Raphael and him had gotten forced into this, had little to no choice about this situation and there was absolutely no guarantee that this would work out. “Dios Simon, stop thinking so much.” He nods a little, and sighs. “Okay… sorry… I just… it feels all perfect and not all at once.” He sees Raphael nodding, and then he sighs a little. “I have a weird feeling this wasn’t what you wanted when you imagined getting married.” Raphael nods, and then speaks. “Simon, we have a long time together, if I want a giant wedding, I have time…”

Within the span of almost two days, Simon Lewis’ life completely turned around. He spent 3 years pinning on Raphael Santiago, and in two days married that man. He spent two days of high stress, almost dating Magnus Bane, almost marrying Alec Lightwood, and he found out he’s some kind of heir apparent, to a kingdom he’s pretty sure no one needs to exist. He also got a love confession, and got kissed by the most handsome vampire king around. There’s just something however that still isn’t making any sense, if he was supposedly being chased, why hasn’t anyone made themselves known by now? Also, who is he running from?


	6. Thy Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon feels like It's almost as if domestic life just greets everyone so easily, but then again what's getting married, if it doesn't bring up a few little secrets. Except he doesn't even know what those secrets are, except they might be dangerous? Or Not. After all, sometimes you can't tell your husband where you're going and other times you really have to 'locket' down.

“Hey mom?” He can hear the relief in his mother’s voice and that makes him smile. He’s using one of the weirdly old phones in Raphael’s office, while the vampire is settling things with his council. “Thank goodness… you’re okay, right?” Ah the awkward question. Technically he is okay, but he also got married and he almost did a lot more stupid things in less than 72 hours that he’s not sure his mother wants to know about.  “Look no matter what happens Simon; don’t marry anyone from the Nephilim bloodline. Because that means they’ll be able to find you.” He frowns a little, and his mind wanders to Alec for less than a few seconds. 

“It’s fine mom, I’m… I actually… well you see… I got married to a… vampire??” He knows he sounds unsure, and the incredulous laughter on the other side of the phone kind of makes him realize his mom might kill him. “YOU MARRIED A VAMPIRE?” He whines lightly holding the phone away from his ear. “It was that or marry Alec Lightwood.” He can feel the bubbling disbelief from his mother. “SO YOU MARRIED A VAMPIRE?” He sighs a little, and runs his hand over his face. “Nephilim Alec, or Vampire Raphael.” He hears a pause, and then a few words being muttered, which he can’t overhear. “King of the night children… Raphael Santiago?” Simon finds himself nodding only to remember he’s on the phone. “Uh, yeah, look mom… it was a hard-” He’s cut off by his mother saying that it’s fine, and that she has to go, before he hears the familiar dial tone.

He hangs up with this air of disbelief surrounding him, and only looks up to the sound of the doors opening, his eyes watching Raphael strut into the room. “Why is she always hanging up on me?” He sees the questioning look Raphael gives him and he just shakes his head. “Quick question, if I’m heir apparent what does this ‘marriage’ actually mean for… you and I?” Raphael shrugs his shoulders before sitting down next to him. “No clue, I wasn’t exactly alive when the mundane’s had a Kingdom…” Simon nods, and then frowns, his mind is working overtime, and he’s not exactly his mom is dodging his questions. “I can’t wrap my head around it, I mean… technically… that kingdom has been void of a ruler for what 500 plus years? Just because I’m heir apparent doesn’t mean I’m a King to be, right?” He turns his gaze to Raphael, the other appearing to nod in consideration of the words.

“I mean… technically… there’s no validity to me… claiming that right?” He feels Raphael’s arm wrap around his shoulder and stay there, since he’s slumped into the couch, the other can actually manage it. “I suppose there wouldn’t be, amor.” Simon nods, and he actually feels a sense of relief, he kind of doesn’t want or need to be the King of anything. He’s already royalty by marriage; he doesn’t really need anything else. “You should sleep… It’s day once again, and you’ve been up for a staggering 12 hours, Simon…” Now that Raphael points it out, he does feel like he’s drained of energy and like he needs to sleep for a grand total of a week. “That means I have to get up from the couch… and I don’t feel like it..” He sees the subtle smile find Raphael’s face and he grins rather stupidly. He doesn’t even complain when Raphael carries him to bed, and he doesn’t complain when the other holds him while both of them sleep.

**Alec Lightwood.**

So Alec may or may not be reconsidering just how important family and duty are, after his own mother locked him up in his room, like he was somehow Rapunzel. He knew his mother didn’t agree with most of his life decisions and choices, but to actually physically stop him, seemed out of the ordinary, even for her. “Alec?” He heard Izzy through the door, and his reaction was to simply look upwards, for a few minutes. “Alec… we’re going to get you out of there… Promise.” He wanted to have a little bit more hope, but right now he highly doubted it was going to work. “Pretty sure only Simon can get me out of this, Izzy.”

He hears a ‘roger that’ and then he’s left alone with this thoughts again. He can’t even train in his room; he doesn’t have his bow and quiver. He doesn’t even have any way to activate his runes, his mother made sure of it. “Would it be a bad time for me to be here?” He’s swift to turn onto his heel, and he’s on one hand happy to see Magnus, but he’s also worried it will get him into worse trouble. “Lovely Isabelle called, and told me where I could find you… they’ve, Isabelle and the blonde one, are charging themselves with finding your things, meanwhile, you’re coming with me.”

He looks at Magnus with an apprehensive look on his face. Does he truly want to create more drama for himself, by disobeying his mother? Does he really want to get married to Simon Lewis? Does- “Alexander, walk through the portal.” Magnus orders him, and he doesn’t think twice before doing so. When he walks out, he notices Magnus’ loft looks a lot different than a few hours ago. “Redecorating?” He asks, as he turns his gaze on Magnus, and the King looks at him with a slightly guilty smile. “It may look like a mess, but it’s a masterpiece in the making! However you should be glad to hear that Simon and Raphael have gotten married, and so- you’re out of your obligation.” He’s sure he looks mortified, and even so, Alec is certain by the look that Magnus is giving him, that he looks completely terrified.

“What’s wrong, Alexander? Isn’t this grand news?” Magnus although confused, still seems to be happy with the development. “Simon, can’t be married to Raphael! Magnus- if Raphael turns Simon into a vampire, then Raphael will die!” It’s almost as if time slows down, and both of them are looking at each other. Alec learned something horrifying the moment his mother coerced him into following her. Simon’s heir apparent status is guaranteed by the fact that his blood is in fact poisonous as a defense mechanism.  He tries to explain it to Magnus to the best of his abilities, earning a nod from the other, and an exasperated sigh. “Well then… I’ll send a message, wouldn’t want Simon setting Raphael’s life on fire, metaphorically and in reality.”

He sits down, in Magnus’ living room, and looks around. Everything, although, no longer a mess, he still wonders about that strange decorating spree Magnus went on; everything is familiar. He’s always known this man’s home, and frankly the longer he’s been here the more he’s seen how Magnus has adapted his house for him- Oh… that’s what Magnus is doing, has always been doing. He’s been making modifications for things that would specifically make Alec feel at home. “Oh Magnus…” The man is such a strangely pleasant one, and he’s oh so glad to have him. “I’ve sent word to Raphael, should be fine! If not there’s always a solution, I’m sure.” He can’t help it, the way he smiles gently when his eyes glance towards Magnus’. He makes him so happy. “Magnus Bane….” He has the other’s full attention and Alec figures it’s really going to be now or never, as he pulls out a locket. “Well Alexander… giving me a locket, you shouldn’t have. It would give the world such dirty ideas-” He doesn’t have the time to retort before Magnus has the locket in his own hands, and he resist the urge to laugh. “They already think nasty things Magnus…” He receives a teasing smile, and Alec simply pulls Magnus closer. “Let them talk…”

**Simon Lewis**

“It almost set the bed on fire!” Simon has a headache, and also, he’s never seen Raphael use a cellphone in his life. He knows there’s really no point in screaming at Magnus, especially since it’s day time and Raphael can only extract revenge once the sun has set anyways. He reaches to take the cellphone from Raphael’s hands, letting Magnus know they’ll call back later. It’s easy to reach it from where he’s laying down. “I guess that’s why my mom freaked out when I told her I married a vampire….” Raphael hasn’t stopped watching him from the second that he got Magnus’ fiery death message. “Yes well, it’s a good thing to know that if I were to sink my teeth into you, I’d die.” Simon sighs a little, and closes his eyes, as he tries to digest that information.

“Thinking of putting your teeth into my neck Raphael…” He can hear the other thinking, it’s kind of a strange thing, but he can also feel Raphael’s fingers in his hair, and it’s this weird domestic, couple, feeling that has him a little confused and a little mesmerized. “I am a vampire… mi amor…” It’s spoken so softly, almost as if there’s something between them at risk of breaking, and Simon doesn’t know if he likes that kind of gentleness in Raphael’s voice, it sounds almost vulnerable, and Simon has never pictured Raphael vulnerable. His stomach growls and he can feel his face heating up, from embarrassment, apparently poisoned blood doesn’t mean he has an immortal stomach. “Guess I should find something to eat…” Raphael’s laugh is soft, but encouraging, so that makes him open his eyes and glance at the other. “Maybe see your friends, hmm…” Simon smiles at Raphael’s suggestion, and it’s a good one.

It takes less than a few moments for him to get dressed, and be out of hotel du mort. He’s out in the streets and texting Clary to meet up, with her and Jace, in seconds. It’s not that he’s actually wanting to get away from Raphael, but he needs to find his mother, and he needs some answers, and he figures, Clary and Jace would help him. Raphael would be worried, and Simon knows the second Raphael realizes that Simon is going to be putting himself in danger- Raphael’s going to be so pissed. “So what’s up lover boy!” Simon recognizes that voice anywhere, and so he can’t help but wave hello to his friends. “Guys, thanks for coming!”

“So what’s up, Simon?” Clary asks him, and he feels guilty, knowing that Jace is probably the one who caught her up to speed, and as much as one could say Simon is good friends with Izzy and Jace, he’s Clary’s best friend. “Sorry… it’s just been hectic… Look I need to find my mom, and figure out what’s going on.” It’s silent for a few seconds but then both of them nod. “So where are we going first?” It’s Jace that asks, because Clary seems to be thinking of something. “His house! Simon, your mom should be home right?” He wrinkles his nose in thought, she wouldn’t be somewhere so obvious would she? Only one way to find out. “Thy Kingdom here I come…” He hears Jace sigh, before the other speaks. “Pretty sure it’s thy kingdom come….”


	7. Intimacy versus Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon Lewis seeks and receives his answers, although it leaves him with more questions then he came in with, and he might also have made Raphael Santiago a little bit angry.  
> Except what exactly does Simon's newly found answers mean?  
> Alec Lightwood explains the nature of his and Magnus' relationship, and he can't seem to catch a break.  
> Raphael Santiago has had enough of this bullshit.

 

Facts check time, with your ever amazing Simon Lewis. So turns out he has poisonous blood, which only about kills everyone except humans and Nephilim. Which is pretty terrifying since he just, less than 5 hours ago, married Raphael Santiago, King of the night children. If you didn’t understand that it means, vampire. So he’s basically a walking death trap towards the guy he likes, and that’s kind of a mood killer, regardless of intentions. Logically he knows it’s in his blood, but what if he kisses Raphael and his lip had a cut and then bam, he’s dead? Raphael’s dead, not- oh well. It’s literally been less than fourteen hours and even though, Clary, Jace and him did manage to find his mother at her house, which isn’t a really great hiding place mind you, it’s still an annoying day.  Well technically it’s like three in the afternoon, but that’s not the point.

“So you’re sure I’m a King?” He asks, and his mom looks less than forthcoming right now. “I’m 20 something years old and you didn’t think to tell me that I could potentially kill half the people I hang around with? What about Luke? Or Magnus- actually fuck Magnus, I’m still angry towards him, but also Magnus because I do care and he’s my friend but also-”. Jace cuts him off by shoving his hand over his mouth and he glares lightly. “Also what about Nephilim’s why don’t you seem to like us?” Clary asks, and Simon can tell she feels sadden, because Simon’s mom had always treated her like family. “Let me start from the beginning.” Everyone’s attention is now on Simon’s mother and he feels like somehow the answers he will receive won’t placate his empty confusion.

“There was a high risk of a war, and the mundane’s were powerless. Completely at the mercy of all attacks, as this war would be played out in our realm, so your grand-father spoke out against the war. They, us humans, elected him King, the seelie’s finding this amusing cursed your grand-father with poison blood as a reminder that he had chosen to rise against all odds. Nephilim’s offered a cure, so long as we would consider their Gods, their ways, our own. We did, we were frightened and we needed an ally, or so we thought. We hadn’t made a deal with Nephilim’s but with demons. Your grand-father ran for safety, this time the warlock’s and Nephilim too preoccupied with helping us to start a war, it somehow worked. You have to understand Simon, that’s demon blood in your veins, cursed by seelie magic and shining with Nephilim light. If Raphael Santiago, or any creature tastes your blood, they will die.”

Simon was dead silent, so not only was he a King, he was the legacy of a shitty rule that made a stupid decision and was treated like irrelevant until they fucked up so bad they united a common enemy, temporarily. “How about dad then?” He saw his mother’s expression darken and sadness take over her features. “They took him… the demons… he was holding you in his arms when they took him, snatched him right out of existence. They can see you; you know when you marry a creature of the light.” Simon frowned, and looked around to see that no one else looked confused, but why would his dad have married a creature of the light- and why didn’t his mother simply say Nephilim?

“Even though you are the child of such a creature; it doesn’t explain why you married Raphael Santiago?” Simon knows he looks like a deer caught in the headlights and he looks around hoping someone has an interjection. “Well…” He starts and everyone looks at him. “See… Alec already likes what’s his face- Magnesium and well if I didn’t Marry Raphael his elders would kill me- seemed like the best choice?”  He licks his lips lightly, and goes back to being quiet, how did he end up being the one on the end of a questionnaire? His mother was the one who hadn’t been truthful. So why was he getting the fourth degree? “So you just decided to never tell your children they might be at risk?” His mother could barely look at him, and it took her a few moments to answer. “You were the only one in danger Simon… and if you didn’t know you… would be safe. However you kept finding more and more friends that weren’t human and … it meant I couldn’t tell you the truth. You’re not exactly a master in martial arts.” His own mother just semi dissed him because she thinks he’s too weak to protect himself but also because she cares? It’s an odd feeling, half of it is a sarcastic thank you and the other half is well not entirely false.

When you are literally a puff pastry of sunshine and even your own mother agrees. “Just make sure the demons don’t find you… or that they don’t send things after you… you’re special Simon… so special.” The conversation with his mother didn’t exactly go as planned, and she ushered all of them out, as if she needed them to leave. Simon felt like he wasn’t even welcome in his own home. “Simon Lewis, idiota!” Ah, the familiar angered voice that is Raphael Santiago, his husband. Does he need to keep announcing it, or? Yeah, no he’s going to keep saying it until it stops being weird. “You went to see your mama?” It’s interesting to him how; Raphael’s Spanish comes out when he’s angry, the accent he means, and the words too.    

“Yes… I did…” How quick does time pass for it be almost nine at night. He went early hoping to avoid this kind of conversation and the look of ‘why are you such an idiot and why do I like you’ face that Raphael is literally the best at doing. “I needed some answers Raph-” He’s silenced by the other lifting his finger and Simon stands there, unsure of why Raphael would first silence him and then look around suspiciously. “Home now!” Simon want’s to say that Raphael can’t command him but that would be a lie because Raphael’s kind of scary when he’s in danger mode and so Simon just follows along, well more like he’s dragged along by an angry Raphael. If he Simon is a puff pastry of sunshine, Raphael is a cup cake of evil. But less truly evil and more awe you’re so angry and small and filled with rage, it’s adorable. Simon knows though that Raphael could possibly kill him, so there’s that.

“What did you find out?” Simon knows he should answer the question but he’s just a tiny bit busy watching Raphael take off his jacket. It’s a little distracting, and it’s always been distracting so it’s nothing new. “Simon…” He looks up from his trance, and he tries to make it seem like he wasn’t staring but he knows Raphael knows, he’s so obvious. “So… something about being the creature of the light.” He sees the way Raphael watches him, and the way the other moves to sit on his desk. They got to Raphael’s really quickly, probably because he was in a daze. He’s almost sure it’s passed ten o’clock, and he doesn’t like the silence that’s building between them.

“Are you sure Simon?” He frowns but nods because he’s certain that his mother said creature of the light. He thought it was really odd, and so he remembered it. “You’re the child of the creature of the light?” He nods as the conversation repeats in his mind. His mother told him that he was the product of the creature of the light- oh does that mean that his mom isn’t his mom? That would be weird- Then who is his mom? “Isn’t that a Nephilim?” He wonders out loud and then focuses on Raphael’s face. “Well… no.”  Simon looks at Raphael, expecting him to continue his sentence, when a sudden darkness engulfs him and he is no longer in Hotel du Mort, instead he floats in a void like area, no one else seems to be around.

**Alec Lightwood**

 Magnus is really something of a miracle for Alec. He never thought that he would find someone as strangely wonderful as the other. Sure Magnus gets him into so much trouble and frankly the shorter man seems to be entirely too amused with breaking every single rule Alec has thrived under, but he cherishes him. Even now as Magnus prances around, his fingers holding the locket Alec just gifted him. He can tell Magnus has rarely ever been gifted things, and has been the one to gift his lovers with presents, but to Alec, Magnus is someone who deserves to have the world see how exquisite he is, and he needs to feel that way.

Surely enough they had a rocky start. Magnus tells everyone that for him it was love at first sight, but Magnus made Alec want to run for the hills and never look back. Not because he hated him or anything of the sort, but because Alec had never felt something for intense for anyone ever. Not even when he had his childish crush on Jace, he’d never known love could be so intense until he had been staring into the cat-like eyes of Magnus Bane. It terrified him, and it still scared him to this day. Alec would do anything for him, because he knows Magnus would do the same. Truthfully and this is something Alec would never admit out loud, Magnus was the one making the biggest sacrifice by choosing to be with him because, Alec always knew he’d end up disappointing his parents, Magnus on the other hand was a King, and Alec never really felt like he could stand next to him properly.

“Alexander, your mind was a flutter.” He smiles gently, and shakes his head at Magnus. “How could it be, when you’re right there in front of me?” He sees Magnus’ smile turn into a grin and the cat-like way he stalks forward makes Alec’s eyebrows lift upwards. “Oh Alexander, flattery will get you everything you want.” He grins off-handily and gently pulls the other forward, trying not to roll his eyes at how absolutely adorable Magnus looks when confused. That’s right, Magnus, although the master of seduction, still gets confused, whenever Alec makes any semblance of a move other than gentle hand placements on the other’s shoulder.  To be honest, Alec, doesn’t feel the need to be touching Magnus all the time, because he loves watching Magnus be himself, and maybe, just maybe, he’s really not being just. He’s still awkward. He likes company much more then intimacy, although there are moments that he craves it.

“Alexander…” He smiles, and his eyes glance into Magnus’ own, as he holds the warlock against him tightly. “Why do you hide your eyes, you shouldn’t do that Magnus?” It’s moments like these that Alec gets to see just how vulnerable his- well Magnus doesn’t belong to him, but for now he’s his, is. So Alec leans forward and moves to press his lips against the other- “Simon vanished! Dios, this is a disaster!” Alec is frozen in place, and he knows his face screams murder, but it’s Magnus that says what he’s somewhat thinking. “I’ll never get laid at this point, if you can’t keep your little lover in check!” It’s filled with affection, because everyone knows Magnus actually cares a great deal for Simon, they just have a weird friendship. “So what happened??” Alec finds himself asking, even as he doesn’t let go of Magnus, he doesn’t want to right now.  


	8. Mi Amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael Santiago will do everything in his power to save Simon, but why does it feel like it might just be a tad bit too late.  
> He'll even ask Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood for help, but will it be enough?  
> Simon however, is he in trouble, can he get out of it? Is everything going to go according to plan? Or is the veil, this  
> demonic plane the one who will win?  
> Actually, where is he?

**Raphael Santiago**

He’d been watching Simon, trying to make sure the other wasn’t feeling any confusion when it came to what he was describing because it meant some interesting things. Things that he had been told about when he had first become the vampire king. Except, all the things he had been told about, had in fact been regarded as pure myth, so he wanted to be certain that Simon was sure. Except Simon vanished, right before his eyes, and even with his superior reflexes he could not reach the other in time. It was almost as if the other simply melted into the air. Raphael needed to find Magnus immediately, because if Simon was telling the truth everyone was in such trouble.

“Simon vanished! Dios, this is a disaster!” He saw the way Alec, and Magnus froze and how he knew by their faces that his sudden appearance in Magnus’ loft was unwelcomed. “I’ll never get laid at this point, if you can’t keep your little lover in check!” He wants to grin, because he half knows it true and half knows Magnus isn’t truly angry, but he’s too worried to be having a fun time right now. He can see how Alec is refusing to let go of Magnus and he refrains from rolling his eyes, because it’s kind of adorable and also because Raphael will make sure they stay together all come high hell. “So what happened??” It’s Alec’s voice he hears and he can’t help but sigh. “Simon was with me in Hotel du Mort, we were speaking of what he went out to do- when he faded from existence right in front of my eyes.”

“Is that even possible?” Raphael turns his head to look at Alec but immediately turns to look at Magnus, wondering if there’s a possibility that it was a demon who took him. “My dear friend, I know that look- Yes… I quite believe you’re right, it must be a demon. Shame really… an arch-demon has Simon.” He was worried this would be the case because that would mean finding a way into demon’s territory and frankly angering arch-demons wouldn’t make for good public relations and so he considers himself lucky to have Magnus as his liaison, even if this whole mess started because of him. “Well let’s see if my father is going to allow us a courtesy visit.” Raphael nods, however Alec looks around. “Wait? What is going on? I’m confused.”

Raphael watches as Magnus leans closer to Alec, Raphael can tell Alec is fighting his involuntary need to move back, and watching the both of them makes him wish he was elsewhere, and not intruding in their quiet little moments as much. But as of now there is no time for rest, and when, and if Simon is returned safely to him, that is when he will be able to rest, if only for a moment. “I’m calling Clary and Jace, and… Isabelle, and angel- just everyone!” Raphael simply nods, as Alec makes a move to go into another room, obviously as to leave him and Magnus alone. “It will be fine, my dear Raphael! Saturn is a strong one.” He’s worried, completely terrified of whatever Simon can be getting himself into and Magnus tells him not to worry, typical.

“How do you have more faith in Simon’s abilities to stay alive, then I do?” Look, it’s not like Raphael thinks Simon is completely incapable of taking care of himself, it’s that he knows Simon is completely incapable of taking care of himself. You see ever since Raphael has found himself enamoured with Simon, he’s made it his duty to watch over the helpless boy. Incident number one, Raphael was currently busy, observing, he denies any accusations of stalking, it was observation as he was learning useful traits about his Simon. Anyways, Simon, carrying a trait of paint, slips and falls, covering one of the most notorious sons of gang members, apologizing and not reading into deathly situation, Raphael intervenes and resolves the situation. Incident number two, during acceptance of awards, Simon, forgets common etiquette and almost ruins his reputation, queue Raphael ‘politely’ demanding Magnus make the boy faint, instant restoration of reputation. Incident number- look Raphael has been helping Simon navigate many errors and faults, he finds it endearing, but it doesn’t put his faith all that high in Simon’s abilities for survival. If Simon insults an arch-demon, surely… the worst…

“Everyone should be here in one hour tops…. They had to take the subway, cause only Simon drives… and well…” That’s one thing his bebé, is truly a master in- driving. “Do you think they’ll be able to withstand the demonic planes or—are we in for a duo rescue…” He sees Magnus shrug and wave his hand in a rather intricate manner. “Well we’re faced with two possible outcomes. One everyone enters and is able to withstand the darkened magic, and we go on our merry way fighting off lower level demons and then saving Sagittarius. Or once we enter, only the select few actually pass through the veil, and so we do the same thing and hope for the best!”

“So the others walkthrough and end up back here?” Raphael, Magnus, and Alec turn towards the voice who has spoken and they see Isabelle, Clary and Jace standing there. “Indeed that is precisely what could happen, my dear Isabelle!” Magnus seems delighted to see them, and yet Raphael can’t help the fighting the feeling that they are 3 hours too late, to help. “Alright then, let’s jump in!” He’s looking around and for a few minutes before entering the portal last. It stinks, and the air is heavy. Everything, however, is breathtakingly beautiful, but rotten. That’s because that’s what arch-demon’s offer. Beautiful promises filled with malevolent intent. However, if you make your deal properly then you can without a doubt live a life filled with false luxuries, which, can truly be worth it if you have nothing. However you can lose everything.

“Well then let’s go see my father- I didn’t think I’d ever been saying that…” Magnus motions towards Alec, and Raphael can’t help but smirk at the irony. Magnus is literally bringing his boyfriend to meet his father, his terrifying, demonic father. He takes a moment to take count of who made it, him, Magnus, Alec and Isabelle. Seems Clary and Jace have not made it. “Guess we’re a foursome!” Isabelle laughs at Magnus’ joke, while Alec and his faces morph into similar styles of absolute no. “Alright, alright, though crowd. Now off to find Swayze!” Even in these kinds of circumstances Raphael, appreciates how easily Magnus can remain so levelled and himself. “Incoming, demon hoard to the right!” They all get into fighting stances, and well this is the beginning of the journey.

**Simon Lewis**

“So your name is Asmodeus?” Simon is really finding the resemblances between Asmodeus and Magnus to be uncanny. There is absolutely no doubt in Simon’s mind that this is the warlock king’s father. “Yes, and here in Edom, some call me King.” Simon nods, and pushes his knight on the chess board forward. “So, you’re Magnus’ dad?” There’s a smile on Asmodeus’ face, however it’s neither loving nor hateful, and it makes Simon a little bit uncomfortable. “I did, father Magnus. This is not however, why you are here.” Simon, shrugs and makes a face as Asmodeus’ pawn eats his knight.  “Shouldn’t you be more… mystical? Shadow like? Or are you having an off day?” Asmodeus’ laugh is chilling, and it makes Simon completely uncomfortable. “Check mate, Simon Lewis.” He groans, and looks at his defeated side of the board, before demanding a fourth rematch from the arch-demon. “Greater demon, prince of hell, ruler of Edom… is my proper title… not arch-demon.” Simon motions to the area in which they’re situation before finishing to place his chess pieces. “So is this Edom or the veil?” He watches Asmodeus play first, and this feels really casual, but the truth of the matter, is Asmodeus saved him.

See he was captured by some weird Lilith followers and was in Edom for a good bit. Which is literally Asmodeus and Lilith’s living place. So apparently both of them didn’t want Simon there, because they have absolutely nothing against the mundane kingdom- did you know that Asmodeus is a fallen angel, which makes him an arch- uh a greater demon. So right now, Simon is playing chess with a fallen angel. How cool is that? It really brings up the idea of why would a former angel be considered a demon? Or awful creatures, like their human forms are beautiful, and technically doesn’t that make Magnus more of an angel then even the Nephilim’s? Probably not something the Nephilim’s would want to hear. Like ‘hey guys did you know, you guys are like a weird genetic blood ritual quarter angel but Magnus Bane is legit half angel- half human- so more then you-’ He’d probably be beaten up for a statement like that.

“We are in the veil, the place before hell, purgatory. I can sense my son approaching; soon you will be going home.” Simon nods, and places his Queen strategically hoping to best Asmodeus in this game. “So since you’re like a full angel- do you have wings?” He watches Asmodeus, and Asmodeus’ eyes watch him briefly, they look so much like Magnus’ real eyes. “When I fell with Lucifer, my powers amplified but darkened, although I do yes still retain a form of my wings… I do not… think I am an angel any longer.” Simon rolls his eyes and motions for Asmodeus to play. “You have wings, and so you are an angel. I mean you didn’t kill me.” He sees a pensive look on the greater demon’s face before he uses his King to eat Simon’s Queen. “An angel tainted by the rebellion, but I suppose an angel none the less…. However much less of an angel then-”

“Father? Well then, that’s not something I thought I’d ever say out loud…” Magnus speaks, and Simon smiles brightly, waving at Raphael. He uses his knight to win the game, and he shouts happily, earning him an actual smile from the greater demon. “Simon, dios, ¿Estás bien?” Simon can’t help but smile brighter as he hears Raphael’s voice, and so he nods. “Yeah, was playing Chess with Asmodeus, he saved me from this weird hoard of lunatic followers who wanted to sacrifice me or whatever- Apparently Lilith and him didn’t want blood staining their cobble stones so they stopped it.” Asmodeus moved to stand and, gently pushed Simon forward, towards his friends. “Time for you to go now, little mundane King.” Simon gave a nod in Asmodeus direction. “Thank you for helping me…”

It was like a mirage, one second the greater demon was there the next a darkness, shadows engulfed him and he was gone. “Simon we have to go back home now.” He nodded a little and yet something was running in the back of his mind. ‘However much less of an angel then-’ Someone in the mundane plane was an angel… and Asmodeus knew who it was… a true, one hundred percent angel was among them, and somehow, that didn’t seem to make the situation better. “Simon… mi amor… We have to make sure you can protect yourself.” Raphael’s voice brings him out of his stupor and he smiles. Everyone is there, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Raphael; however why does it eat at him. Why does he still feel like something isn’t completely making sense? It feels nice to be somewhere familiar, but he can’t help but feel guilty. ‘You have 32 hours to fulfil your promise Simon Lewis’. Is what she had told him right before Asmodeus had shown up. He’d made a grave mistake and not even Asmodeus could get him out of it. ‘I can’t help you, you shook her hand’ the greater demon had seemed just a little bit sorry. He was so screwed.


	9. T-Minus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are horrible things, and no one should have them,   
> they distract from the important things, like a very very beautiful Raphael.  
> However, things need to be cleared up, and then Simon has to... find that thing he promised to do-  
> Oh look a distraction.  
> Over there, an other distraction. Everyone is so distracted, and sometimes you miss the most important   
> things when you're not paying proper attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off,  
> I'd like to thank everyone for the nice comments, and positive feedback I've been receiving.  
> Secondly,  
> I want to mention that there's no beta for this fic, so some errors are bound to find their way in here.  
> Finally,  
> I'm posting twice in one day/night, because I will be busy this week, so this is the only time I can update.  
>  (I usually update twice a week- sometimes three, so I wanted to keep it true.)
> 
> Enjoy!! xoxo

**Flashback: Simon Lewis – Time in the veil.**

“Hello my little Caramel!” Simon was frantic; first off, these weird demons were trying to sacrifice him to some type of King or Prince or whatever, and just when you think things can’t get worse, there in front of him is Camille. Yes, that’s right, while being held upside down, about to have his throat slit, he is confronted with a worse than possible scenario, Camille Belcourt. He wants to gag, but he’s upside-down and having a literal hard time breathing right now. Turns out he was running from Camille Belcourt, how ironic is that? The one creature that should have been dead is the one creature he was running from.  

“I can get you down from there, little Simon. All you have to do is, keep your promise.” Simon tries to glare at her and goes to refuse, but the demons raise their blades and shit- he doesn’t want to die. “OKAY! Michelangelo- damn what do you want?” He gets untied, and slowly turned around so he’s standing. It feels like all the blood is rushing back away from his head and it makes him want to vomit. “You need to find me some angel blood.” She says with such a haughty expression it makes Simon want to kick her in the face. “Angels don’t even go on earth- how am I supposed to manage that?” She shrugs and holds out her weirdly perfect manicured hand. “Not problem, shake on it.” He reluctantly shakes her hand and she smiles evilly. “You have 32 hours to fulfil your promise Simon Lewis!” And just like that she’s gone, and his hand feels icky from having shaken hers.

“That was most likely a big mistake Simon Lewis.” There behind him, he can sense a shadow, and when he turns, it’s almost like a doppelgänger of Magnus Bane. A slightly more aged version, and taller version, but still, that man looks like Magnus. “He looks like me actually. My name is Asmodeus, ruler of Edom, and unfortunately here a little too late to stop you from making that idiotic deal.” He cringes, as Asmodeus’ tone is a little belittling but somehow it just makes him feel like he’s five years old and stole a cookie before bed time. “Can you get me out of the deal?” He asks quietly, hoping that he won’t anger the arch-demon. “I can’t help you, you shook her hand. However, we can play some chess while we wait for your rescuers. I may be able to give you some answers”.

**Present Time: Simon Lewis – Hotel Du Mort**

Except the reality of the situation is that before Magnus’ dad, Asmodeus could tell him who the angel was, it was time to go, and to leave. Now he had no idea who the angel was, and how to get their blood for Camille. He wasn’t exactly too fond of the idea of breaking a ‘promise’ with that chick. She looked like the kind of person who’d make him eat his underwear- or worse keep him around her for eternity, for punishment. This was a horrible situation and he didn’t know how to fix it. “Dios Simon, are you even paying attention to me?”

He feels his face redden at the mere sight of a shirtless Raphael, and he wants to curse his hormones but he’s a little passed that stage in life, but still, when did Raphael take off his shirt? Did he miss out on a getting naked invitation or something? “Dios… Simon!” He jumps a little, and gives his ‘I am but a little helpless and cute’ face, which earns him an unimpressed look from Raphael. “What are you hiding from me, bebé?” He blinks a little, and wonders when he received a new nickname from Raphael, it sounds like baby, and he’s hoping that’s what it means.

“I mean you already know I can be a bit stupid…” He pauses and the looks Raphael gives him is almost like a warning. “So Camille was the one who kidnapped me and she forced me into a deal, and Asmodeus couldn’t save me in time, and now I have 32 hours to find some Angel blood.” He knows he’s spoken rather quickly, but when Raphael’s face screams murder he knows he heard him say Camille at the very least.“Simon… Por amor de dios… I can’t leave you for a second… or you get into immense trouble.” He wants to shrug his shoulders but he knows he has no actual defense against Raphael’s words. “Okay, so maybe I need to be more careful…. But … this is a lot more to handle then I ever imagined.”

Raphael is pushing his hair back from his face, the perks of moving fast, he guesses. Then he feels the cold lips against his cheek, and he can’t help the way his eyes flutter closed. “You have 32 hours?” Simon nods, enjoying the sensation of Raphael’s hands in his hair. He knew sitting down on the couch was going to be a good thing. “Then let’s spend some time together, and forget about it for a little while.” Simon wants to argue that it’s not really wise to ignore a demand from Camille, but when he feels Raphael’s lips against his own he can’t really argue a moot point.

He likes straddling Raphael’s waist, he likes feeling his own fingers in the others hair, and he definitely likes this making-out business. Somehow Raphael’s fangs haven’t nicked him at all, and he’s been safe from any other problems for he thinks at least an hour, so it’s been a great distraction. Plus bonus, Raphael is still shirtless and that is a blessing from the high lords. He wants to pretend that there’s nothing wrong going around in his world, but it’s hard to ignore the fact that you could be in a potentially dangerous situation, even when you’re kissing Raphael Santiago.

“Rapha- wait…” He hates that he’s breaking their make-out session, and hates the way Raphael looks at him. His pupils dilated, as if he’s been drugged with a high dosage of love. “Pr-probably should get looking for the angel blood.” He sees the way Raphael rolls his eyes, and it feels like his world is being flipped upside down. Oh- he lands on his back, and Raphael is leaning over him. “Not yet Simon… we’re not done.” Simon feels like Raphael just set his senses on fire, and now he can’t help it, he wants to burn. He knows that they won’t stop right now, they can’t… they haven’t had a moment’s peace, and somehow, this is it. Raphael is teaching him an important lesson as a King. Take the moment when you see it, seize or it will be lost to you.

**Alec Lightwood – Magnus’ apartment.**

Everything has been hectic the past few days. They’ve been caught up in more of Simon’s problems than any of their own, except for the fact that Alec was supposed to be marrying Simon. Except, and thankfully that did not happen. After all he was destined to be with this witty warlock, who never seemed to worry about chasing away his problems. However, Alec had noticed how out of it Simon had been since they had gotten back, and it almost looked like he had seen a ghost. Either way Alec didn’t like it, not one bit. Something was off, with his human friend and he’d make sure to- “So now that the storm has settled here are some cocktails!” Alec looked at Magnus, who had made himself comfortable in his lap, and he noticeably realized that the other had no cocktails.

“I think you’ve forgotten your cocktails, Magnus…” He saw the amused glint in the other’s eyes, and it made him curious, but it also made him weary. Magnus often had disastreous ideas. That’s why he and him where a perfect match. Magnus was this extravagant, fabulous, flamboyant personality, and Alec he was calm, awkward, a little shy but very capable. They achieved this sort of homeostasis, when together, and without each other they strayed from the paths that were good for them. Magnus was ravenous, dangerous and addicted to attention. Alec became a workaholic, without humour who couldn’t step out of comfort zones. It made them miserable, because that was coping and not living. Together they flew, apart they sank. “Cocktails is a euphemism for sex.”

“Everything is a euphemism for sex, for you, Magnus.” He saw the other shrug lightly, yet not deny the accusations. “We actually have an important discussion to finish, Magnus….” He saw the other’s eyes roll, and he found himself cupping the older one’s face. “Magnus….” When their eyes were staring right into the other’s gaze, Magnus simply moved himself closer, and leaned his head into the crook of Alec’s neck. “Very well, Alexander. What is this discussion we’re supposed to be having?” The secret of this relationship, well, as Alec lifted Magnus into his arms, and made a move towards the bedroom, the secret still remained, no one knew they were dating, save their friends, and no one knew that Alec was the one who always made the first moves.

He settled down on the bed, and gently made certain to be holding Magnus securely in his embrace. “This is an unexpected turn of events.” He heard Magnus mumble into his neck, and he couldn’t help it, he smiled. “Magnus… maybe you should look at me for a few moments…” He wanted, no needed Magnus to look at him, this wasn’t going to be an easy thing to ask the warlock. When Magnus moved to look at him he offered up a ring, one matching the locket he had previously given. “Since there is no good moment anymore… Magnus…want to be mine?” No Alec was not asking Magnus to marry him, heaven’s no. He was simply asking that the warlock recognize their courtship, so that they wouldn’t have to hide and that no one could interfere with them anymore.

“Alexander…. I should have been the one…I… of course.” It put a smile on his face, and as he slipped the ring on Magnus’ finger, he leaned in, pressing himself really close, only to whisper against the other’s lips. “I beat you to it, because I love you, Magnus.” He heard and felt the way Magnus held his breath, and so Alec waited, waited for a word, a movement, for anything. Magnus pressing his lips against his, and muttering that he loved him as well, was a much better reaction then he had expected. “Ew isn’t this a touching scene?” However, Camille Belcourt, interrupting his moment with Magnus, that was something he had never wanted to happen. That woman was poison, deathly, and dangerous. She was also supposed to be dead, but no there she stood. Glaring, an annoyed look on her face, and Magnus, if Alec hadn’t been holding him, he would have never felt the way he trembled ever so lightly. “Oh look at the time, less than 15 minutes before I go and collect Simon Lewis’s life. I can’t wait to murder him, in front of Raphael Santiago.” Alec’s blood ran cold, and it was like time stopped. Things had gotten much worse it seemed.


	10. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is pretty certain this is the worst day of his life,   
> and now to add onto all of that something is up with Magnus,   
> and literally why is Camille still alive and kicking?
> 
> Simon is having a really hard time, coming to grips  
> with a) his own stupidity and b) how his own stupidity  
> is the reason he won't be alive for much longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop has broken, and so I don't know how easily I'll be able to update.  
> Also be weary of typos... I wrote this on my phone.

**Alec Lightwood – Magnus’ apartment**  

He hasn’t been able to do anything that he’s wanted to do. Everyone has always been interrupting them, and it’s really been an annoying experience. He’s given Magnus the locket, but they haven’t really done anything other than confirm that it’s okay for Magnus to tell people that they’re together. Actually that’s a pretty selfish thing for Alec to give Magnus permission to do. It might not seem selfish but the truth of the matter is that, if Magnus goes around saying they’re together his mother cannot spontaneously enter him into a marriage with someone else. So it’s really a selfish endeavor. Alec isn’t lying, he loves Magnus, and he does want this to last… Magnus is immortal, and he’s…. not. 

Oh right, did that tiny fact actually escape his mind. Magnus will live on forever, and Alec will grow older and die. He’s almost certain that he’s already older then what Magnus’ physical form froze at. Tessa has told him many stories, of the time she was in love with someone like him. That she used her magic to appear older, and that she watched the man she loved the most die. Alec doesn’t know if he can, willingly, put Magnus through something like that. Magnus has had a string of really horrible people trying to use him for his status. Alec doesn’t want or need that kind of status; honestly he wonders why his mother doesn’t approve of Magnus. Magnus would literally elevate his status, which is exactly what Maryse wants?  

“Magnus…” They’ve been tied up, by some kind of magical rope, that even Magnus can’t get them out of; apparently, this rope has a set magic limit, which means it will expire, eventually. For now, however, Magnus is tied up, on his lap, and they’re both kind of stuck to the couch. He locks eyes with the other and receives a pleasant smile, his eyes crinkling, but seemingly exhausted and more than a little cautious. “Would you like a drink perhaps?” He’s being offered a glittery cocktail with no possible way to actually get up and make it.  

He can tell by Magnus’ inquisitive smile that he’s being odd, most likely because Magnus is simply joking and Alec hasn’t laughed and played along. It’s just been so much trouble these past few days, and he wants to be easy going, he needs to be, for Magnus. “I would…” His voice comes out raspier then intended, and he can tell it’s because of the fatigue he’s feeling slowly settle into his bones. The atmosphere is oddly gentle, and it allows him this opportunity to look at Magnus, as much as he can in this position. Magnus is still wearing the locket, almost as if he’s never going to take it off now. It makes him happy, that this delicate piece of jewelry somehow manages to make it into Magnus’ daily life. 

He wants that, he realizes. He wants Magnus to be in his life, every day. He wants to be able to talk about Magnus, to everyone, not just Isabelle or Jace. Magnus has moved closer, leaning against him fully, he can feel the other’s body heat, radiating against his own. “Are you okay?” he can’t help but ask, after all, seeing your greater demon father, and ex-girlfriend in the span of 24 hours, can’t be something easy to go through. “Dandy… but for the rest there is alcohol. Your company is also quite a wondrous thing… The rest, let’s not overthink or speak of it.” Magnus is not as great as he thinks at hiding his emotions. In fact Alec is certain it hurt Magnus to see his father helping Simon, so easily, when he was abandoned.   

“Alec, dear, you need to stop overthinking this. My father is a greater demon, the only reason he shows kindness is because he needs something in return. Simon could unwittingly be, or have peaked my father’s interest, and that’s much more worrisome then let’s say… my father’s lack of acknowledgement of me as his son…” Magnus always seems to speak such eloquent and serious sentences, when he wants to change the subject. The venom and hurt that seep into each sentence makes Alec wonder. Asmodeus, did seem… not friendly, but yet not evil, possibly uncaring. Maybe his actual demeanor is that of indifference and so that includes and surrounds his own off-spring.  “Alright then…” He finishes his drink, and sets the glass down, he can’t really argue with Magnus, and so he doesn’t really feel like he has much to say.  

“Alec, it will be fine.” That’s the second time; Magnus has called him Alec…. Magnus doesn’t ever, call him Alec. Something’s up, either Magnus is really in a foul mood, or possibly that’s not Magnus. He doesn’t really know how to go from here, he doesn’t have any of his weapons with him, and he’s not sure he wants to attack Magnus and find out… Especially since both of them are tied to each other right now, because of this stupid situation. Camille now becomes the least of his worries, because he needs to figure out who is sitting on his lap, and why they haven’t attacked yet. 

**Simon Lewis – Hotel du Mort**  

Simon didn’t like all these interruptions and happenings. Especially not Camille Belcourt, telling him he should be getting prepared to die. He liked being alive, thank you very much. Also, if he died he was kind of hoping it was in some more epic, heroic manner. Raphael however was standing in front of him, and he has his fangs bared. He didn’t seem to be letting Camille get close enough to kill him, but that also meant that they were most likely going to fight. “Look, we can resolve this without fighting.” He says in hopes that it calms both of them down. It really doesn’t and it makes Raphael, tense up a little, oops. “Give me the angel blood, or die… it’s a simple equation and you shook my hand on it.” She’s smug, but she’s right and Simon doesn’t want Raphael to get into any more trouble because of him. 

“Alright… “ Raphael hisses, and Simon can’t get him to move, he sees Camille start to glare at them. So he snakes his hand onto Raphael’s shoulder, and he leans forward pressing his lips against the other’s cheek. He whispers that it’s okay, that they’ll be okay, and that Raphael has to let him pass, because he made the deal. It takes a few minutes before Raphael begrudgingly starts to move, and he’s surprised Camille, has let them take this much time. Actually it’s really odd behavior and it’s really creeping him out, and that’s coming from a soon to be dead guy. Simon doesn’t think Raphael can save him now… like not at all because Camille is a horrible person and now that she’s in cohorts with demons and such, she hasn’t exactly gotten better. 

“Come on, time to prepare for death, little caramel.” He can feel Raphael’s fingers trapped against his shirt and it seems like the other is really struggling with letting him go, he doesn’t want to either, they’ve just found each other and they’ve not gone on dates, went to diner, had a fight, went to the movies, Simon hasn’t even had the chance to annoy Raphael into ignoring him yet. He really doesn’t want their story to end like this. He doesn’t want to be that lover, husband that Raphael remembers every few years, and all he feels is regret. 

 No, if Simon is going to be remembered by Raphael he really doesn’t want death by psychotic bitch to be on his mind. He doesn’t want to be that successful human used in revenge plot, in Raphael’s life. What he wants is to wake up each morning to Raphael’s smile, or like slight hatred of the world. He wants to properly finish university; he wants to be that one embarrassing husband at Raphael’s graduation for his credentials. He wants to actually get properly married, big ceremony, Jace getting wrecked and forcing everyone to kiss. He wants to see Clary get married, and Isabelle become that fashion mogul. But most importantly, he wants to adopt a kid and build a family, and live happily, while he dies in his sleep… He’d rather not die, at all. 

Walking up to Camille is dreadful, and horrible, and he wants to be pulled back, and he wants none of this to happen. When he feels her cold, dead hands touching his warm skin, it makes him shiver, and it makes his spine crawl. He can’t help but try and shake off her hands, but she grips him tighter and he knows, when she squeezes one hand around his neck that she’s not about to hesitate to kill him and so he closes his eyes because he really doesn’t want to see Raphael’s face as he’s dying. That’s the last thing he needs, guilt before death. Guilt that he was too stupid, and that he hurt the one person he cares most about.  

He can feel fangs piercing his flesh, and let it be known the feeling of having your blood drained is in no way shape or form a pleasant experience when done by Camille Belcourt. Well it's not like he's ever let anyone actually drain him or anything, and honestly he's probably now not ever going to be able to let that happen. She's really sucking the joy out of him- Okay probably not the time to be making jokes, because his vision is getting to that point where even if your eyes are closed, you start to get really dizzy. He feels like he wants to vomit and literally, this is an absolutely shitty way to die. Yet somehow he feels kind of calm, it's a really weird thing for him to say, as he's currently dying, but if you look passed all of his regrets, Simon knows for certain that he's done the best that he could with what he's got. 

This is the really horrible part, there's no bells, no hymns, no angels, but he's pretty much certain that he can hear Asmodeus in his head, telling him everything is going to be fine, to let go. He can't even keep his arm up at this point, his body shaking vigorously, and Asmodeus' voice is so calm and welcoming, that he can't help it, he let's the feeling of nothing over take him. He's feeling that warmth curling up inside of him, and he wonders if death is this- this eternal floating, this erroneous peace. Then why does his heart burn, why is the pain so vivid, and why, why does his death get to be shrouded in screaming? 

 


	11. Possession: Segunda parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is shocked and disgusted by the revelation of who is behind the possession of Magnus.  
> He's left completely confused by the reason behind the actions and even then.  
> Where is his Magnus?  
> Raphael makes a big mistake, and it could possibly cost him the thing he treasures the most.  
> Can they all get back to a careful balance or have the tides shifted to permanently thrown them   
> into chaos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm still writing these chapters up on my phone... pardon the grammar errors.  
> Other then that Please enjoy!!

**Alec Lightwood – Magnus’ apartment**  

The rope is starting to loosen up, and the tension in the air is growing rather thick. Alec is trying to keep calm and not show that he’s feeling suspicious of Magnus, but he’s having a difficult time, with the way the other is staring right at him. The thing is, Magnus would never call him Alec, he has never called him Alec, and even when Alec got very annoyed and very angry at Magnus the other simply offered a sultry smile and called him ‘Alexander’. It was pretty much smooth sailing from then on out, but there was no more anger towards his name, so he let it be.  

The anger… well actually that’s because Alexander is the name his mother use to call him when she was disappointed. It took a very persistent and infallible warlock king to change its meaning. She calls him Alec now, and Magnus deserves so much from him. He really took his shitty personality of denial, and stuck with him through some horrible things. However, this man, as much as he looked like Magnus, he was not Magnus.  

When the rope finally fell, Alec quietly asked Magnus to move, so he could get up and stretch his legs. He really didn’t have an actual plan, and he was really making up things as it was happening. After all, maybe this was Magnus, and from all the pressure he was feeling he just finally decided to call him Alec. Or maybe he was trying to rationalize that the man standing in front of him, staring at him like he’s some kind of mystical, mysterious being. The stare although somewhat familiar, is missing the distinctive Magnus look-over, that kind of sultry but sometimes kind of endearingly annoying look. It’s so distinctive that he knows when it’s just not right, and right now, that look is just not the way it should be.   

“You’re not Magnus…” The man seems truly surprised, but then shrugs, and as the figure leans to sit back down against the cushioned couch, a shadow momentarily engulfs him, and there Asmodeus sits. “If you had told me, sooner, I’d have broken the ropes.” He speaks, an air of smugness surrounding him, and Alec can tell how much stronger his presence is. “Where’s Magnus?” He speaks softly hoping not to cause a fight; he doesn’t think he’d fare well against a greater demon or anything stronger then even Magnus. “He’s fine… just in a deep sleep. Having the time of his life actually… with you.” It’s this sentiment of dread, complete and utter dread. Asmodeus had Magnus living in some kind of dream state and possibly seeing a world that he could never truly have. “Why?” Asmodeus has a chilling smile, nothing but polite evil or major indifference. Either way it’s a lack of apathy that seems to surround him. 

“I wanted to come up here; I didn’t think you’d notice me this fast.” Alec finds himself glaring, because he kisses Magnus, hugs him, holds him, and does other less PG things with him. The look he shoots Asmodeus is one of disbelief and utter disgust. “Don’t be such a prude, I’m still a man.” Alec fights with himself not to start throwing things at Asmodeus and/or possibly murdering him right where he’s sitting. “First of all, that’s literally the worst excuse I’ve heard in my life… Secondly I am dating your son, YOUR son, you’re his father… albeit a weird one, you’re still his father so- Why not just ask to come with us?” The look Asmodeus gives him, is that of ‘why would I take the easy road’? He’s really trying hard to not give him the finger, angel have mercy. “Give me back Magnus!” He’s almost shaking in anger, and Asmodeus simply laughs at him. “But I have an offer I’m here to make.” Alec knows better than to make deals with demons. He knows better than to make- shoot, he really wants to know what kind of deal this is about. 

**Raphael Santiago – Hotel Du Mort**  

The hardest thing Raphael Santiago has ever had to do in his life was letting Simon walk towards Camille Belcourt. The second hardest thing Raphael Santiago has ever had to do, is pretend to be terrified for Simon, when he was walking towards Camille Belcourt. Now you might be very confused, but he knew the second Camille bit into Simon’s neck she was dooming herself to death. He also knew it would potentially cause some trouble for Simon, but there was absolutely no doubt in his head that Simon would be okay. Why? Well, it all started with the curse, and a childhood story Raphael had been told about a certain creature of the light. You see he was a very diligent catholic… kind of.  

Camille had asked Simon for angel blood, knowing there was no such way to acquire it, in hopes, Raphael assumes, to have the opportunity to murder Simon, legally, in front of him. However, Raphael was almost certain, confirmed by their encounter with Asmodeus, well- Simon was and is an actual angel. So when Camille bit into his neck, he glowed so brightly, she became dust at his feet. He did not however stop glowing, until he stopped screaming. Raphael could not get close, for fear of his own explosion. Now, there was his bebé, on the floor, weeping, eyes closed, as wings started sprouting from his back. Raphael could not move closer, and he could not speak, as if some magical force was trapping him still. 

The hardest thing Raphael Santiago has ever had to do was watch as the love of his life, his husband, lay in the middle of their home, half-way between death and renewal, and he could not do one damn thing to save him or to stop the pain. He’s angry at himself for not telling Simon, of course he is, but he knew he had to do and be an unnecessary evil. He needed Simon to be Simon, and to not let it be known to Camille that she was walking straight into a trap. Raphael knows, he really does know, that he will most likely be on the receiving end of some mixed emotions and most likely a cold shoulder. He’d do anything to keep Simon safe, he really would, even at the risk of making Simon angry at him. Momentary anger is much better, and then the loss of that one perfect soul, that is Simon Lewis.  Also because, now Raphael has to protect the love of his life, the only angel on earth.  

“R-raphael-” It’s a weak voice, but it’s one he’s delighted to hear from. He’s quick with his movements, once freed from the magical hold, to kneel next to Simon. “Dios, you scared me, bebé.” He tries to keep his voice soft, and soothing, making sure Simon knows that Raphael is the one to blame not Simon. Simon’s fingers are gripping the fabric of his shirt, and his eyes are filled with tears. Raphael’s gut drops, and he moves Simon into his arms, being careful of the slowly fading wings. “Raph… that really hurt…” He watches Simon's face carefully, and moves one of his hands to caress Simon's cheek. "I know bebé.... and I'm so sorry..."  

**Simon Lewis – Hospital**  

Hospitals are he supposes really useful for most people. Simon though, hospitals make him completely uncomfortable, and honestly he's not sure if he wants to be alive right now. Why, you might ask. Well, Simon, just found out why his blood is poisonous, and why Asmodeus didn't want him dead right off the bat. Simon is THE angel. Or a full blooded angel. Did you know angels have never walked the earth. Ezekiel came down to grant his blood to the Nephilim's but after that he was like adios motherfuckers, you're on your own. Except... now that wouldn't be the truth. The real truth would be that Simon's family- father is a full blooded angel. Who apparently was taken away, and well he's missing some details but he's sure his mother can fill him in when she shows up. 

Now here's where it gets real complicated, he's kind of pissed at Raphael. Come on, he let him, walk over to Camille, possibly to his death, except oops, no, he knew Simon would liquefy Camille cause, apparently his blood is like liquid sun-light. Which you know, is LETHAL to vampires. A suspicious Raphael negated to tell him about, one that would have, oh you know made him not experience the fear of death, and possibly prepare himself mentally for the giant appendages that are his wings!!! Which are pretty cool, but are still kind of scary, because Simon feels like if he sneezes they're just going to pop-out, and let's be honest, no one can or should know that he's an angel. It puts him at risk of being murdered, kidnapped, taken, skinned alive, or forced to give more blood to the Nephilim's and the Seelie's. Look, he knows they're not all bad, but there's shady people in every clan, and he's not willing to risk it. 

Oh the only bonus this stupid news has brought him, is that he's immortal! Yay! Except boo, because right now he's back to being pissed off at Raphael. "Simon... mi amor..." He glares at Raphael and the other stops talking, making Simon's heart drop a little. Look he's mighty pissed off at Raphael, but like he doesn't want Raphael to be crying and sad either. Like he gets that Raphael was trying to do what was best, and Simon is sure, like one hundred percent, that Raphael would never hurt him, or put him in a situation he could die in, intentionally. Simon just needs to be pissed, and it's not fair and it's not right, but he reserves that right, right now. Raphael and him just started trying to live together, just started admitting their feelings, and honestly, it's been a shit show, a bad comedy. Simon wouldn't change it for the world thought. It's literally just the beginning of their story, and besides, he's going to milk this for all it's worth. He's going to get so many comic's from this, and cake!  

Most importantly, now that he knows he's an angel, he's going to try and find his father. He needs help trying to control the powers that awoke to protect him. Wait- even if his dad was a full angel, since his mom is human, he should only be a Halfling- But... he's not. The door to his room bursts open, and in walks Clary and Isabelle. Isabelle's eyes shine with sorry and Simon knows something is wrong, but it's Clary who speaks up. "Simon! Your mom is missing, but we found this." Simon's hand clasps the bloodied letter and he resists the urge to bite his lip, as he opens the envelope. 

> _My Dear Simon,_
> 
> _Mother loves you, my little angel._
> 
> _I'm sorry there's so much I never told you._
> 
> _You've looked into the eyes of an Angel many times._
> 
> _Both of us failed you._
> 
> _Live free, and be safe._
> 
> _Your Mother, Elaine Eae Lewis._

Simon could only look at everyone's faces, because he didn't know what to say. So it was Isabelle that spoke up. "Eae is the name of the angel who is supposed to vanquish demons..." It's a whisper, and he doesn't know why he'd never picked up on it. His mother was an angel, and now she was gone too. 

  


	12. Alec Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander finally gets to hear what Asmodeus wants from him, and the exchange is pretty tantalizing.   
> However the penalty might set him off, and make him re-think just what this greater-demon is up to.  
> Jace and Izzy finally tell Alec what Simon is, by text message.  
> Everything is going smoothly, but of course Alec has no such luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some Not Safe For Work things happening in this chapter. Be careful of your eyes.

**Alec Lightwood – Magnus’ abode**

There was absolutely nothing great that had happened within the last month of his life. Everything had been much too of a problem and so he really just wanted things to become less exciting. Oh god, less exciting, that would actually be a great change, one he really needed, one he- “Don’t you want to hear about the deal… my offer for you?” Right, so Asmodeus is still a current problem he hasn’t fixed. By hasn’t fixed he means, that even though, he told him no, Asmodeus told him he was not leaving unless he was in the very least listened to. Which meant that either, Alec had to listen to Asmodeus’ offer or that he had to find Magnus by his own sheer will and right now he was wonder just how bad the situation would turn into if he stabbed Asmodeus with a kitchen knife. “Fine… I’m listening.” Wrong, in fact, Alec was not listening, because he did not care, he did not want anything to do with the greater demon, in fact his presence made him nauseous. “-relinquish my claim on Magnus’ soul and powers if you agree.” It snaps him out of his stupor and he stares straight at Asmodeus who is looking at him expectantly.

“Could you rephrase that?” Now if he had known that the offer would be something positive for Magnus he would have listened properly in the first place, but he hadn’t… “I said, if you make the angel, any angel pledge allegiance to me, I will allow Magnus free reign on his own soul and powers. Meaning, give me an angel as a warrior and I will never attempt or take Magnus’ soul or powers for my own gain.” His heart dropped, and he quietly wondered why Asmodeus thought in any case that he would be able to do something like that. “What.. I don’t control who pledges allegiance to who- I can’t even come close to doing something like that!” Not that he actually would. Alec thinks that whoever you associate yourself with is a showing of character and to force or convince someone of doing something such as giving an allegiance or following a certain order makes it seem like he lacks character. His choices are his own, and other people’s choices are their own. They make their own mistakes and so does he. “So you refuse? What if I offer a similar bargain? Get me ten uninterrupted minutes with Simon Lewis, and I will allow Magnus free reign on either his soul or his powers.”

Alec finds himself glancing at the floor; this is seriously a difficult kind of situation to figure out. He cannot, absolutely cannot help Asmodeus in what the first request is. “I’m not sure I can one hundred percent guarantee that. So what would be the payment if I can’t keep that promise?” He sees the predator smile Asmodeus offers him and he shivers from the unpleasantness, he kind of regrets asking. “If you fail in any capacity, manner or way, then you come back with me, forever.” He blanches a little, and shakes his head. “No deal, not a chance!” He glares, crossing his arms over his chest. How dare Asmodeus think that he can ask something so ludicrous from him? Besides, nothing goes his way recently, he would just be setting himself up for failure and that would be a more stupid thing. “So you wouldn’t help Magnus regardless of the consequences?” He frowns and it’s almost like an anger he didn’t know he had is bubbling up to the surface.

“Are you kidding me? I would do absolutely anything for Magnus, but even I know when I’m being set up! Magnus would hate me, if I played right into your hands, a lot more then he would hate me for, not changing a single thing in his life. I’m sure he’d appreciate me being here more than some sort of freedom from you!”  It comes out harsh and even more of a sting then he intends it to be, but the greater demon doesn’t even flinch. However all amusement and shine from his eyes is gone, dull, and is replaced with a calculated look that gives Alec’s bad vibes and bad feelings.  “Until we meet again, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” That is the last thing Asmodeus says to him before he is engulfed in shadows and in his place on the couch, Magnus appears in his place. Alec can tell the other is still sleeping, not quite out of Asmodeus’ grasp yet, so he’s careful in waking him up.

“Was I out for long?” Magnus mumbles sleepily, and it causes a small smile to appear on Alec’s face. “No.. not at all.” See, this is when he could in principle explain to Magnus what happened, and have the warlock become angry and have the day ruined for the both of them. However, Alec figures this is neither the time nor the place to be mentioning the weird and slightly frightening encounter he had with Asmodeus. Instead, Alec reaches out to place his hand against Magnus’ cheek, letting his thumb trace the other’s skin, as he slowly shakes the sleep from his body. Magnus’ warlock eyes were shining through today, and Alec didn’t understand why he was always so drawn to the other’s eyes. An infernal beeping caught him off-guard, he glances at his phone then at Magnus again. Magnus sends him a sheepish smile, and he frowns as he looks at Jace’s message.

> _From: Jace Herondale-Lightwood_
> 
> _Simon is a full angel!!!!_
> 
> _Apparently greater-demons are fallen angels, so Magnus is most likely half an angel rather than half a demon. We’re all trying to figure it out._
> 
> _PS: Meet us at the hospital around nine._
> 
> _Jace & Izzy xxoo (the xxoo are from Izzy, not me bro)._

The frown on his face, makes Magnus look at his phone, and the way he sees the other’s eyes widen, gives Alec a furious need to chuck his phone against a wall. This is exactly the kind of situation he was trying to avoid for the day; he wanted a nice quiet evening, with Magnus. Not another evening spent trying to figure out what a new revelation meant for all of them. “I think Izzy and Jace may misunderstand the greater demon situation.” The calmness in Magnus’ voice surprises him, but it makes him cup the other’s face just a little more securely. “My my Alexander, are you trying to kiss me?” He doesn’t justify the question with an answer; instead he brings his lips to Magnus’ own and presses them there tenderly. It’s always so rushed, so passionate, between them, and so when Magnus trembles lightly, he knows it’s because this is new, this is not something he’s taken the time to do.

When their lips part, he can’t help but gaze into Magnus’ own for a few moments. He clearly sees the questions they carry, yet Magnus remains quiet. He’ll tell Magnus of his father later. They’ll visit the hospital later, but now, right now, right this second, Alec brings Magnus into his arms, and kisses him once more. Lips are wonderful things; they can carry a multitude of stories, emotions and objectives with them. So when he presses Magnus back against the couch, his lips placing a delicate row of kisses down the other’s neck, he feels the way the other shivers, and that makes Alec smile against Magnus’ skin. “Alexander, are you trying to seduce me?” He hears the playful smile in Magnus’ voice, and he laughs lightly, still pressing his lips against the other’s neck. “Because it is most certainly working.” Magnus this time speaks in a softer voice, and when Alec feels the others hands on his shoulders, he knows that it has undoubtedly worked. So he lifts the other up into his arms, adding quietly, as he gazes up at Magnus. “I don’t think I should do this to a King- At least not on a couch.”

That is also a true matter, a fact that Alec cannot deny. Magnus is a warlock King, and Alec remains especially if what was texted is true, nothing more than a false creation. He shakes those thoughts out of his mind, and instead focuses on Magnus, whose watching him carefully. He’s gentle when he lowers the other down, and you’d think with the way Alec is acting that this is the first time, however it isn’t. It’s not the first time Magnus is underneath him, it’s not the first time, and he’s removed Magnus’ clothes. It’s absolutely not the first time; he’s touched Magnus’ skin or kissed the other in places that would scandalize most of the world. It’s however the first time; he kisses Magnus so deeply, so softly. It’s the first time that the anticipation is so thick, that Magnus is shaking beneath him. “Alexander…” The voice is rapped with emotion, and they’ve done nothing, but stare at each other and kiss.

So he slides his hand under the other’s shirt, sliding his palm against Magnus’ stomach, and over his chest, before dipping it so it lays on the other’s back. He’s holding himself up with one arm now, his eyes roaming the other’s face, and he goes to press his lips- “Alec are you in here buddy?” He groans, and leans his head against Magnus shoulder. “Fucking Christ.” It earns him a laugh from Magnus, and he wants to literally cry. Can’t a man just have sex with another man in peace? He’s beyond frustrated, they were having a nice moment, they were connecting and fucking Jace- He might murder him, absolutely murder him. “Oh Shit- I’m sorry buddy… thought you’d be ready to go to the hospital- I’ll just be out there…” He listens to the footsteps retreating back further into the house, and he grumbles, pulling Magnus as close as he can.

“Alexander we should most certainly be going to check-” He wants to roll his eyes, he really does, but instead he slides his hand from being on Magnus’ back to his ass, causing the other to stop talking. He receives an inquiring look, before he sighs. “Trust in angel, I will be doing something to you, before the night is out.” He hears Magnus’ laugh, as he slowly and begrudgingly gets up and walks out of the room to find Jace. He finds the other in the kitchen looking at the ceiling like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. “We’re almost ready.” His voice makes Jace jump, and it gives him slight satisfaction. He doesn’t care what he looks like right now, who cares if he looks like he was having a quickie; he really just wants to get this over with.  “Bro… man I’m sorry.” He waves his hand is a dismissive manner, knowing it’s not literally Jace’s fault.

“Quick question, how did you manage to enter my home? And how is Santana holding up?” He turns to see Magnus wearing an almost see-through black shirt lined with silver, and possibly wearing the tightest black leather pants Alec has ever seen, and he just gapes. He literally stands there and stares at Magnus, and wonders why the other wants him dead, or at least wants him to sob in injustice. The smug look and wink that Magnus’ gives him, makes him know that without a doubt this is intentional, and Alec kind of wants to throw Jace out and forego the whole Simon thing. Would it really be that bad if he skipped out on talking about how more stuff is going wrong or is wrong, and just kind of spent it admiring the fuck out of Magnus’ body? It would probably be really bad, but he’s debating it so badly.


	13. Transition & Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago, try to work out their little fight.  
> Simon knows he has to forgive the other and he's trying hard to do that.  
> Simon Lewis and Asmodeus meet once again, and it's not in a very usual manner.  
> Asmodeus has come to deliver a dark truth to Simon, and the poor angel is not prepared for the outcome.  
> A new time has come, but what does that mean for everyone?

**Simon Lewis – Hospital**

Simon watches as Jace, Clary and Isabelle try to get a grasp on what he just told them happened, with Camille, with Asmodeus, and stuff. He has not mentioned Raphael because that’s no one’s business and literally he’s still dealing with his emotions on that. However their reaction is much happier than he was expecting. Clary seems more than happy about the idea of Simon being an angel, and Jace and Isabelle have a smug demeanor about them that screams trouble and makes him feel like he shouldn’t ask about it. “Someone is going to have to tell Alec.” Isabelle grins, and reaches for Jace’s cellphone, he protests quickly but she gives him a look. He waves his hand in dismissal and Simon watches how Jace’s face creases in anticipation of what Isabelle will write. “Don’t xxoo… that’s weird.” He sees Isabelle roll her eyes as she offers Jace his phone back, he’s quick to correct something and then nods. “It’s sent. I’ll go eat, and pick up Magnus then Alec.”

“Alec is with Magnus.” Raphael speaks and everyone turns to look at him. “Even better, see you all later.” Isabelle and Clary inform him they’ll be back around nine, them having the need to eat and get ‘refreshed’ or whatever that means. So Simon leans back against the hospital bed, it sucks, it’s not comfy and it’s way too small. He keeps his eyes directed at the ceiling and he sighs a little. The human Simon, turns out to actually be an angel, how cliché, at least he thinks so. He blinks once, and watches as Raphael’s head leans over his own. “Bebé…” It shouldn’t make him swoon so much, and he shouldn’t be still all giddy about Raphael’s presence at this point, but he is. That man is like a sledgehammer straight to the heart and it makes him really question the way his life is going, if he stays mad. After all, they didn’t exactly become this couple that they are by freedom of choice. They are in love; just… also most likely not as attached as they could or should be. They haven’t gotten that chance to get close naturally, and instead everything just seems to be so pushed and forced. A fight was undeniably something that would actually happen.

“Bebé please…” There’s an uncertainty in Raphael’s voice and it makes Simon’s heart skip. There’s no guilt, absolutely none, but he knows it would become that way if he didn’t somehow change his manners soon. So his hand reaches out and his fingers press against Raphael’s cheeks. He’s cold, and yet Simon can feel just how alive the other is. Somehow, vampiric death hasn’t completely made Raphael dead, and it’s almost mysterious, and it makes Simon smile. He lifts himself up just enough to press his own lips against Raphael’s and when the other doesn’t move away but moves in without delay, Simon’s heart is calmed. He’s straining a little to stay up, his back still feeling like he’d lifted more weights then he should have, strained. So he pulls Raphael face, gently, in a coaxing manner, down with him. He feels the other put his hand on the bed, mostly to steady himself and he only when Simon needs to breathe do they pull away from each other.

“Dios mios, Simon… estaba empezando a preocuparme[1]…” He blinks a little, Simon knows that Raphael only uses Spanish when he truly can’t find words in English or when he just is in such a state that Spanish is the only way he can answer. “I was getting worried…” Raphael repeats for him, and he forces himself to inhale lightly. “Raphael… why didn’t you tell me?” The look of anguish in the vamp- his vampire’s eyes makes him cringe a little. “Because either way, you died or you lived, but there was no way we would absolutely win. There shouldn’t have been, shouldn’t be angel’s on earth… either way, I’d have killed her if I was wrong.” Simon makes a motion with his hands, tilting them so they mimic a scale, before he shakes his head at the strange notion. “Killed her before she murdered me or—you know what, never mind… just… lay down or something.” He watches as Raphael moves him lightly, so he can lie down beside him. “Can’t wait to go home.” He hears Raphael mumble, and so he smiles lightly.

“Yeah, neither can I.” He whispers, and watches as the other, croons his neck to look at him. He leans to kiss Raphael’s cheek, before leaning his head against the other. “I’m legitimately tired, Raph…” He hears a chuckle and then Raphael is whispering in his ear that he should sleep and rest up. It’s tempting it really is, and so he closes his eyes and when he finally finds sleep, his dreams, are vivid.

**Simon Lewis – Dream World**

“Did you find your angel blood?” He looks around the dense, perfumed, pastel colored smoke. That voice can only possibly belong to one entity, Asmodeus. “Yes, it would be my voice, it would also be me, right behind you.” Simon turns quickly and almost falls backwards because of just how close Asmodeus is behind him. He’s almost nose to nose with Simon, and his cat-like eyes are watching him carefully. “Do I get those in the future or?” He receives a laugh, and for once it doesn’t seem laced with evil, rather, with warmth. “No… your eyes are a description of your duty. You have no duty, yet, and so your eyes remain… dull… no the word is human.” He wants to say ‘Geez thanks, but Raphael likes them’; however he keeps quiet when he receives a smirk.

“Listen closely to what I’m about to tell you Simon Lewis. I will pretend to be against you, to want your allegiance and to outright annoy you, all this to protect you. Your father Simon, is a great friend of mine. Your mother told you the story of the mundane kingdom… well she told it in the form of a lie, a complete lie, to once again protect you. It was years ago you see-” The fog around them started to change into a scene that he could not recognize, and suddenly it was like he was floating. ‘Let me show you Simon, let me show you the truth!’

**Simon Lewis (narration) – War of the mundanes**

An angel sits on a thrown made of bodies, Simon is certain, this creature is an angel, he glows and he shines and his warmth is both chilling and mesmerizing. This man is the most beautiful creature he’s ever seen, yet his eyes, pitch black, cause Simon great discomfort. The nonchalant manner in which he leans back as the world tears each other apart is frightening. Simon recognizes Asmodeus, from the moment the other appears at the others side, inclining his head in a manner that suggest obedience yet Asmodeus’ eyes shine with defiance.  “This, this destruction is not what you said we would be doing.” Asmodeus’ voice is hardened, cruel, and yet the angel on the throne only smiles in amusement. With a snap of his fingers and in what seems an unusual amount of power, there another angel appears, shackled, and near death. “Ezekiel!” He hears Asmodeus shout, and the newcomer looks up from behind a mane of hair that seems to be almost like that of cotton and silk. Curly yet, completely wonderful.

“Asmodeus, my friend.” Ezekiel seems to croak out, his voice almost gone. “Lucifer, if you murder Ezekiel all that is in transition will stop..” it’s like a realization Simon supposes, on Asmodeus’ face. One that is frightening even for him. Ezekiel dying means that the transition of life into death stops, and death into life once again as well.  Dooming all those people to continue this war until the end of times, Simon can only guess. Simon’s not prepared, apparently neither is Lucifer, for Asmodeus, to blast Ezekiel with magic, Simon assumes to free him. Suddenly the battle shifts, and the mundane seem to be gaining, Lucifer hands are around Asmodeus’ neck and then all Simon hears is ‘if I go down, you go with me’, then as quick as the images are moving the battle is over. Asmodeus stands accepting of his punishment and his transformation.

It seems like years pass, before Asmodeus meets with Ezekiel again. Ezekiel confessing he’s not healing from the wounds inflicted by Lucifer. His answer is quite simple; he gives his blood to the mortal cup, and waits for a worthy mundane. Asmodeus however convinces Ezekiel to father a child, and the moment the child lives, Ezekiel dies, but his powers go into the new child. Simon’s eyes witness child after child inherit and pass a latent gene, waiting for revival. Then he sees two angels, trying to save the one with Ezekiel’s gene’s. They know they are not going to be successful, he sees the sorrow on their faces, so when he watches them absorb the power, and have their own child- he’s shocked. There he, Simon is, there she his mother, and his father are, together, pretending to be a human family. Here comes Lucifer, murdering his father, and his mother seeking guidance with Asmodeus. The images spin so fast he can barely keep up.

‘Protect Simon, Asmodeus… he’s the only hope for Ezekiel’s gene now..’ Is what he sees last before he shoots up in the hospital bed and looks around quickly.

**Simon Lewis – Hospital**

His heart is beating out of his chest and he’s dizzy, nauseous and feeling sick. He’s being paraded as some kind of King, to protect him from being found out as the replacement for Ezekiel and the power he holds. So maybe Ezekiel hadn’t been the one to truly create the Nephilim’s, they did use his blood. Asmodeus, although seemingly onboard with Lucifer, saw how far things were going and stopped it from happening, yet still suffers. His mother, his father, both angels, but of what, and truly, does it matter? Does this inheritance mean that his DNA is so singular it does not even carry anything or anyone else’s strand? Since Ezekiel is also the one who gives death the possibility to happen, what does that mean for his eyes?

“Bebé… Simon… your eyes are bleeding.” He looks at Raphael, and slowly brings his hand to his cheek, the feel of the liquid substance, blood, dampening his fingers, and yet he’s not scared, he feels fine. “Raphael, I need you to get out of here.” His voice sounds cold, almost two-toned, and Raphael only hesitates for a moment, rushing out, mere moments later. His body feels like it’s on fire and a light engulfs him. There’s an ear piercing sound, he’s sure, as he fills the entire hospital with light, and then there is nothing but darkness, as every window, light and electronic breaks. The walls shake and as he stands the hospital falls, it screams of death and yes in fact it is a new time.

* * *

 

[1] I was getting worried.


	14. Daddy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael Santiago wants to find Simon he really does, it's just such devastating news.   
> Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood are kind of at odds with all the situations that keep being thrown at them.  
> Alexander wants a distraction and Magnus is willing to provide it, sometimes it doesn't work out well.  
> Simon Lewis is lost and he wants someone, anyone to help him.

**Raphael Santiago – Hotel Du Mort**

Turning into a full-fledge angel was not something that Raphael had expected Simon to do while in a hospital. First off, they shouldn’t have brought Simon to a hospital and instead should have brought him to Magnus to be healed, however, considering that Simon blew up half the block because he ascended.  All things considered no one died, and the blast although having destroyed the whole hospital, somehow… Raphael feels like he isn’t processing the event properly still. Simon told him to run, and so he did, a blast of light consumed the building as it came down around everyone. Well he watched as it came down on everyone and he was left watching for a while as people came out of the rubble, unhurt but deeply confused and concerned. Everyone came out of the rubble, except for Simon. His Simon wasn’t in the crowd of people, and so he, with a weary glance back, had left to go to the hotel. He had however managed to get into contact with everyone and told them what had happened; now however he was waiting. Waiting for what… he wasn’t entirely sure himself but it was something.

“Raph… I think I found Simon…” Tessa had come back to see him, after she had heard of what happened. Apparently, Magnus was prone to fire messages. Tessa had asked to borrow a belonging of Simon’s and Raphael had complied rather wearily, but had done so regardless. It was a surprise to see Tessa again, so quickly, but it’s even more of a surprise to hear her speak such incredulous news. “Where?” He asked, ready to pounce on any chance to see Simon as quickly as possible. The look Tessa gave him, made him feel defeated. “Where… is he?” It was almost a whisper but loud enough for the warlock to hear him. “Heaven… Raph… I think … he’s in heaven.” It was a defeat, one worse than he could ever imagine. Raphael wasn’t welcomed in heaven, nearly no one but angels were welcome into heaven. Was the last time he’d ever see Simon…. A memory of his bebé with blood pouring from his eyes? Raphael had no luck, in that department it seemed.

**Magnus Bane – Magnus’ Abode**

They were all devastated to hear about the hospital debacle. It was a catastrophic incident and Magnus knew Alexander was feeling it a lot more than he was leading on. Simon had become an integral part of their friendship circles and he knew, himself that he missed the strange and lanky mundane. Alexander had done nothing but stare out of the windows as soon as Magnus had gotten them back home. Jace had told them he needed to go watch over Clary and Izzy, but had given Magnus a pleading look, something akin to take care of him, which Magnus had nodded in agreement with.  “Alexander, I think we could use a drink! I certainly could…” He added, with a coy smile, knowing that Alexander needed him more than anything right in this moment.  However he did not expect to be pushed up against a wall, and to feel Alexander’s lips against his own.

He’s certain that Alexander can see the surprised expression that is plastered on his face. It’s not every day that Alexander will simply put; push him up against a wall. “Magnus… I know it’s not.. right… but..” He hears the plea in the other’s voice, almost begging for forgiveness for something that doesn’t warrant such an emotion. He can almost hear Alexander’s unfinished sentence, his ‘but I can’t continue staring out the window making myself more sad’. “Nothing’s wrong with this Alexander, in fact I’d much rather this then something outlandish…” He winks, and hopes he’s said enough to calm his precious Alexander down. He does enjoy their kissing sessions, and Simon… there’s nothing they can do to save him this time, they have to wait, and if waiting involves getting a little bit frisky, Magnus is not going to object to that. He knows he almost purrs in a content manner when he feels Alexander press kisses against his neck, and its moment like these that make holding the spell over his true eyes hard. He let it go, knowing that Alexander never truly minded how he looked.

He had not expected to be lifted off the ground, Alexander, moving him even more against the wall. It forced him to wrap his legs around the other, and use his hands to hold onto Alexander’s shoulders. “My my… someone is showing off right now.” Magnus would have teased Alexander much longer; however he was distracted by the pair of hands that were positioned on his ass. He didn’t have to question Alexander’s motives as he was being carried into his bedroom. When he feels the softness of the sheets beneath him, he knows that this could go about two different ways. “How expensive is your outfit Magnus?” He’s not necessarily expecting that question and spares himself a quick glance. He could care less about the fabric right now. He’s, once more caught off guard, when Alexander literally rips the fabric of his shirt right off of his body; surely he won’t be attempting that to his leather pants. He’s wrong and it takes one swift pull as the fabric breaks against his skin. Normally something like this would be highly impossible, but Alexander is no ordinary man.

He lets himself enjoy the sensation of Alexander’s hands against his skin, sliding up and down against his stomach, he has no problem with being worship, and in fact he enjoys it greatly. The bed feels too light, and there’s a sudden coldness in the air that make his eyes snap open. “Really… of all the things…” He swears, the faint smell of magic makes his eyes narrow, Asmodeus. He’s really starting to understand Alexander’s frustrations on an emotional level. Can’t a man just have sex with another man in peace?

**Alexander Lightwood – Edom**

“Jesus Christ!” He growls as his face meets the cement. He’s quick to stand up and turn to find Asmodeus watching him with an amused expression on his face. “YOU! Seriously, can’t you leave me alone? It’s beginning to be a problem.” Asmodeus keeps quiet, and simply shrugs from his throne, which Alec notices has an odd look. He moves closer to the greater demon, ready to give him a piece of his mind; however with a singular wave of his hand Alec is sent flying into a wall, and he groans. “I simply figured you would wish to witness this.” He hears in the quiet distance, a familiar voice, Magnus. He’s being cloaked by shadows, but he can see everything happening clearly, Magnus doesn’t seem to see him. He was about to have sex, and now he’s magically trapped against a wall, forced to watch his boyfriend talk to his father. This is going to end well… no, it’s not.

“Where is Alexander?” Alec notices that Magnus’ tone is dry and he seems really unimpressed. He’s also really unimpressed; he was having a good time before this. “I was wondering if that Lightwood boy told you about what happened.” He wants to groan and instead he mutters a quiet ‘fuck’. “What does that have to do with anything?” Magnus is asking, annoyed clearly. “Everything. Do you remember sleeping for a long enough moment? You should it wasn’t that long ago. Guess who put you in that situation… Don’t you wonder what your little boyfriend was doing?” He can see the confusion on Magnus’ face, and Alec tries with all his might to force the spell but he can’t budge. “Let me give you the knowledge of what happened son.” It’s said venomously and he closes his eyes waiting for the worse. “You tried to trick him into sleeping with you? Really father, I’m both appalled and surprised. Surprised you’re asking now, and appalled that you think I would ever wear that outfit.” He’s a little bit confused and then when he falls to the floor, he’s even more surprised by the expectant look Magnus is giving him. “You’ve gotten stronger it seems…” Alec hears Asmodeus, before he rushes towards the other, quickly passing by the greater demon. “I have had it with you! This is my warning for you father, I’m stronger then you are now, and if you mess with anyone I care for I will come and barbecue you, then I’ll take over your job.” It was a threat dipped in venom and it made Alec with really proud.

**Alexander Lightwood – Magnus’ Abode**

“This seriously has to stop, if I’m interrupted again, I swear- Alexander what are you doing?” He had decided to sit down on the couch waiting for Magnus to get rid of the anger he was currently experiencing. “Sitting down?” He questioned in confusion as Magnus’ eyes narrowed slightly. “First of all, my dearest father, will never be able to separate us, secondly why didn’t you tell me he tried to do that? Thirdly… I’m really tired Alexander…” It makes him sad, the way Magnus deflates, so he moves to the other’s side, lifting him up and carrying him to the couch. He’s comfortable holding Magnus in his arms, and he doesn’t mind that the other is starting to fall asleep, in fact, it warms his heart to know that he’s not being blamed for any of what transpired, even if he should have told Magnus.

Yet again another moment in Alec’s life that seemed to pass over so quickly.  Alec could do without sex for the rest of his life, if it meant that he got to hold onto Magnus forever. However forever was starting to seem highly complicated and he wasn’t sure where to start asking questions that he really wanted to ask. Now that Magnus is asleep, in his arms, it gives him the time he needs to think about things that have happened. He really wonders if Simon is doing okay, and how Raphael is keeping up. He knows that if he lost Magnus, now that things were going really well between them, he’d be devastated. He still remembers how they met and how long it took them to get together. Something that Simon and Raphael didn’t have a chance to really do, decide for themselves what they wanted.

Alec and Magnus had… met a few years ago at orientation. Magnus had looked dazzling surrounded by his friends; Alec recalls just how flamboyant Magnus dressed back then. He had known as soon as he had seen the other that he was the warlock king, and Alec did his best to avoid him. Magnus made things difficult, following him, cornering him, touching him, he had always asked permission of course, but he was always present, flirty and impossible to ignore. The first time they slept together, they both had been hexed by Ragnor. Alec suspects, now, that the hex didn’t actually work on Magnus. It became something normal, they slept together a lot… but that was it- except it wasn’t. Magnus, over and over, told him of his feelings and yet Alec had always been so hesitant to move forward. He had a lot to gain by dating Magnus, he didn’t want that. This situation allowed him a renewed perspective and allowed him to tell Magnus the truth about his feelings and now they were truly dating.  He was the luckiest person he knew.

**Simon Lewis - ???**

“Oh my god…” Simon croaked, as he crawled up the marble steps, trying to find someone, anyone he could talk to. “Not quite.” His gaze lifted towards the voice and yet there was no one there. “Over here.” His eyes followed in the direction the voice seemed to be beckoning him to, and he couldn’t help but narrow his eyes. He was blinded by a silhouette of pure light, and before he could even say ‘help me’ he passed out, his body exhausted, and wings weighting him down against the stairs, blood pooling beneath him.


	15. Bad Comedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Raphael's relationship finds a finality or does it?  
> Magnus decides it's now or never,  
> and Alec sums it up pretty well.

**Simon Lewis - ???**

Simon couldn’t believe his eyes, well more accurately he didn’t understand how he’d become an angel and how his father was actually standing before him, you know- GAH it was so complicated, but Simon’s father was a really important angel, not Raziel actually… his father was none other than Ezekiel. Plus he had liquid sunlight blood, it really was shaping to be a weird day. “I’m a jewish angel-” He see’s the way in which Michael the archangel, sitting next to his father, watches him. “Angels are in all Abrahamic texts, we’re in the bible, the Quran and yes even Hebrew Scriptures. We’re indiscriminately present in everything dear son.”

“What about the mortal cup? Whose blood is in there?” Ezekiel smiles and Simon is reminded of himself, it’s odd, to look so much like an angel. “Raziel’s blood is in the mortal cup, he is the father of Nephilim…” Simon frowns a little, so Nephilim really are the kids of Raziel due to some weird blood drinking ritual, but he’s the flesh and bones of Ezekiel- Wait why didn’t any of them tell Asmodeus that Ezekiel was still alive? “What about Asmodeus?” There is a pause, and this time it’s Michael who speaks. “He is no longer welcomed in Eden, however none blame him, for we know the truth.” Ezekiel looks slightly uncomfortable and Simon is resisting the urge to glare straight at his father, he’s abandoned a friend whom gave up everything for him. “You should tell Asmodeus…” He can’t finish his phrase because with a flash, everything moves and Simon is seeing the truth that even a thousand years of life could not remove from his memory.

**Raphael Santiago – Hotel du Mort**

“I just want Simon back from wherever he is!” He’s getting impatient and frankly impatient. It’s quiet and frankly with so many people in his damn hotel, yes Magnus, Alec, Clary and Jace, you’d think someone would say something or anything! “It’s most likely plausible that you’ll never see Simon Lewis again or at least in this life time.” Everyone frowns and turns to look at Asmodeus. Raphael did not expect him to come here, he didn’t expect him to be anywhere near him, in fact it’s rather odd how easily Asmodeus has been popping up lately. “If the angels of Eden have him, that means he is where his father use to be. Lucifer killed him you see.” Raphael watches Asmodeus quietly, and it clicks, it’s odd but Asmodeus cares about Simon, or at least Simon’s father.

“Why do you care?” He sees the greater demon about to deny it, but even Magnus demands the same, he too watching Asmodeus. “I’m not some quack demon that you’ve all made me out to be, I do care about things.” Raphael can see Magnus become angrier as the minutes pass, and he knows this situation isn’t going to end quietly. “Oh really! Then might I be so wise as to wonder why you ate your other children for power?” Everyone’s attention is onto Asmodeus and he sighs. “Ever wonder why I haven’t eaten you yet..? It’s quite simple, I eat the bad seeds, the ones who cause despair, and meddle in death. You haven’t turned bad yet, so you remain alive. I had my doubts when you date Camille Belcourt but somehow despite that infatuation you remain, as ever, the only child I’m proud of. Which is why I might add, that I have not had another.”

Raphael wonders what kind of point Asmodeus has to be revealing this now, but he keeps it to himself, as even Magnus doesn’t know how to react. “I’m simply here to let you know that there is a chance that Simon never comes down again, or that it takes year, even centuries before he’s allowed back onto earth. Being an Angel is not something automatic, we- they have bursts of lights, wings grow, powers accumulate, he needs to be trained, and who better then to train him then Ezekiel?”

**Simon Lewis – Eden**

“You can no longer return to earth, at least until you learn to control the blood spilling.” Simon frowns, he’s a fledgling, a baby angel, and his father has gifted him with the knowledge of time and space, of death and life. His own body is dying, the humanity bleeding out of him, his organs failing and turning into celestial mater. His father assures him that once he’s completely turned to energy he will be able to retain his form, his human form again. But for now he must remain in Eden, because his coming into celestial energy will explode and create a new galaxy, stars, planets, and even life. To protect the earth he must remain here, in Eden. “Am I allowed to tell Raphael?” None of the angels seem to have many emotions apart from his father. His father is so much like him- or he should say he’s like his father, an emotional ball of happiness.

“Of course- you have five minutes~” It’s the voice of Michael, and it comes as a surprise as time and space shifts, and it’s like he’s floating.

**Raphael Santiago – Hotel du Mort**

“Raphael-” That voice sounds like his bebé, but it can’t be his bebé, because- “Hello Simon.” He hears Asmodeus and so he turns quickly, and there like a bright light, is Simon. “I only have five minutes so I’ll make this quick. I have to stay in Eden until I explode and create a new universe, because then I’ll be a real angel and not a fledging who could destroy the earth. Until then I’ll be in Eden- uh Asmodeus Ezekiel is alive… also Raphael…. I … uh Te quiero?” Raphael smiles softly and shakes his head in an endearing manner. “Te amo, Bonito.” It’s the last thing he says to Simon as he disappears into the light, his familiar smile etched into his mind, one Raphael could never forget. He resigns himself to quietly leaving the area and moving into his study. Raphael sits at his desk and closes his eyes, waiting for the day that Simon Lewis, comes back to him.

**Magnus Bane – Hotel du Mort**

“We cannot let him go to sleep for centuries as he waits for Simon, which would be gross and cruel.” Everyone is quiet, and he wonders when he’s be-friended such a silent bunch. Magnus has no time for this, or for his inexplicably kind father, whom he stills hates. “Fine but if he does that I’m not the one who’s going to be feeling guilty- you all are!” He wanders off and into the corridors of Hotel du Mort, not quite ready to portal out, and yet so ready to be- He’s caught off guard when Alec pushes him up against a wall and kisses him. He finds this highly inappropriate and yet quiet amusing. When the other pulls away he simply gives him an inquiring look. “I didn’t know how to make you feel super better, so I figured making a fool out of myself was a pretty good answer.” For crying out loud, does he love this man? Of course, that’s why he chose him. He could not imagine himself being anywhere else but with Alexander.

“We of course must insure Raphael continues to live well- We must also… live well Alexander.” He sees the taller man nod, and so Magnus decides there’s no better time than now, as he kneels. “I’ll get you a ring later, but for now, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you Marry me?”  Alexander’s laugh and acceptance makes him smile, and he pretends not to hear the other say: _It’s like a bad comedy, you and me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I can't believe it's the end- or is it!  
> It's definitely the end of this story but maybe not the end of these guys.  
> Hope you guys had fun reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Pinche idiota – fucking idiot  
> Bonito – pretty  
> Por amor de dios – for the love of God.  
> Dios – God  
> Mi vida es loca – my life is crazy  
> Cabron – mother fucker  
> Qué chingados – what the fuck!!


End file.
